Ao seu lado
by pequena rin
Summary: Essa fic e uma adaptação de um livro que li recentemente e achei que ficaria perfeito pro sesshy e pra rin espero realmente que gostem.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO I

**Essa e uma adaptação com algumas mudanças do livro de Deborah Simmons**

**OBS.:Gosto tanto desse casal que todo livro que leio parece perfeito pra eles, alias eu mudei o titulo e algumas coisinhas.**

CAPÍTULO I

Sesshoumaru Taishou, antigo membro da 20ª Cavalaria, permanecia em pé ao lado das janelas altas, e apreciava as cores brilhantes do outono de Yorkshire. Os bosques cerrados de carvalhos, faias e tílias vicejavam. Os gramados bem cuidados que se estendiam pela paisagem pitoresca. Era tudo dele. E aquilo não lhe dizia absolutamente nada.

— Taishou? — O som estridente da voz de sua avó quebrou o silêncio. Sesshoumaru estremeceu ao ouvir o nome que não lhe agradava.

— Meu nome é sesshoumaru — ele afirmou, sem se voltar. — Isso é um absurdo! — a avó retrucou. — Agora, como conde de Taishou, não pode mais comportar-se como um simples plebeu rastejando atrás do comando de seu irmão! Além do mais, esta família é responsabilidade sua!

Sesshoumaru não se moveu. Já ouvira aquilo várias vezes, desde que voltara para casa. Não se falava na sua carreira militar e nem na perda chocante de seu irmão. Nada. Era apenas a repetição constante de seus deveres. De certo modo, era como estar de volta ao Exército. Um corpo amorfo para ser usado em caso de necessidade.

Só que, nesse caso, em vez de entregar-se a seu país, tinha de sacrificar-se em favor da posição ilustre da família. Pelo menos, no entender de sua avó. Ele fora para a batalha com a mais honorável das intenções, mas não sentia nenhum entusiasmo pelos ornamentos duvidosos do poder político, da riqueza e dos privilégios. Nem tinha o menor interesse na continuação de uma pretensa dinastia que havia se reduzido a um ferido de guerra e uma velha ranzinza.

— O senhor me escutou? — ela gritou e bateu a bengala, para o caso de ele não ter ouvido.

Sesshoumaru torceu os lábios, embalado por lembranças muito antigas. Houve tempo em que apenas o som daquele bastão atemorizava a ele e a seu irmão, nos dias longínquos e bucólicos da infância. Todos, até seu pai, se curvavam diante da famosa viúva que conservara o título do marido.

Mas, naquele momento, Sesshoumaru via a avó como ela realmente era. Uma mulher envelhecida, zangada com o destino, e sem poder para mudá-Io. Ela acostumara-se a comandar a vida dos que estavam a seu redor e Sesshoumaru a desapontara em todas as suas exigências. Ele se esforçara para conseguir sua patente em parte para contrariá-Ia. Mas acabara muito mais ferido do que ela.

Sua avó parecia ter sido feita de pedra. Sesshoumaru nem mesmo saberia dizer se ela lamentava a perda de Bankotsu. Embora vestisse o luto necessário, ela não demonstrava tristeza. Ele não passava um segundo sem sofrer. Não somente por seu irmão, mas por todos os homens que serviram sob seu comando. Por todos os que haviam morrido no massacre sangrento de Waterloo. Por todos que haviam ido para a guerra, para nunca mais voltar.

E ali estava ele, não apenas vivo, mas supostamente próspero como o quinto conde de Hawthorne. Era mesmo uma ironia. Enquanto ele enfrentava batalhas e escapava da morte, Bankotsu, que permanecera em casa e em segurança, havia perdido a vida. Disseram que ele se cortara nos equipamentos agrícolas que sempre o fascinaram e morrera uma semana depois.

Era estúpido, sem sentido e insustentável. Sesshoumaru nem se recordava de quantas vezes fora cortado por navalha e até mesmo por uma espada. Em Waterloo, fora atingido por um projétil e ficara esmagado debaixo de seu cavalo. O que lhe rendera costelas quebradas, numerosas contusões e uma perna proclamada imprestável. Ainda assim, Sesshoumaru exigira que o engessassem. Com muito empenho e força de vontade, seu sofrimento deixara como conseqüência apenas uma leve claudicação.

Naquela altura, ele se perguntava de que lhe valera o esforço. Estava sendo medicado em Bruxelas, quando Bankotsu morrera. Embora a avó jurasse haver mandado um mensageiro, esse nunca o encontrara, por causa da grande confusão reinante depois de Waterloo.

Voltara para casa, para se recuperar, e a encontrara de luto. O funeral já terminara há muito tempo e sua avó estava determinada a fazê-lo substituir o irmão. Se ele não houvesse se alistado no Exército e enfrentado batalhas, poderia ser capaz de tomar o lugar de Bankotsu. Mas, então, não tinha estômago para suportar aquilo. Ele não se interessava por nada e nem queria ser um Taishou.

— O senhor precisa assumir o controle das propriedades! — a avó afirmou, como se lesse os pensamentos do neto. — O bailio disse-me que tentou marcar um encontro consigo, sem conseguir nenhuma audiência. O sr. Jaken, de Londres, comentou que não teve resposta de nenhuma das cartas que lhe enviou. Eles precisam de orientação e só o senhor pode providenciá-Ias.

Ela enfatizou o ponto de vista batendo com a bengala no chão. Mas a questão de negociar ou não sua parte em alguma aventura manufatureira não o entusiasmava. Não depois do que havia presenciado. Nunca poderia ocupar o lugar de Bankotsu, que havia sido educado desde o nascimento para tornar-se conde. Seu irmão tinha aptidão natural para multiplicar os cofres da família. Oh, Deus, era Bankotsu quem deveria estar ali, vivo!

— Está me ouvindo, Taishou?

— Não — Sesshoumaru respondeu, áspero.

Antes de que a velha senhora pudesse prolongar os protestos, ele saiu da sala, para longe daquele matraquear incessante. Queria fugir de suas pretensas responsabilidades e até dele mesmo, se isso fosse possível. A viúva, condessa de Taishou, fitou-o afastar-se, com os lábios contraídos, a boca reduzida a uma linha fina. Amaldiçoou a teimosia de Sesshoumaru e o próprio fracasso. Ela pretendera receber o neto com pompa, quando de sua volta ao lar e havia organizado uma reunião para celebrar seu retorno.

Porém ele não comparecera.

Uma desobediência que ela ainda não conseguira digerir. Afinal, reunira amigos, seus e dele, tentando persuadi-lo a entrosar-se com a sociedade, mas Sesshoumaru desdenhara qualquer companhia. Tentara entusiasmá-lo com uma viagem, com uma cadeira na Câmara dos Lordes e com a administração dos vastos bens dos Taishou. Tudo em vão.

Desesperada, ela trouxera à frente dele a nata da nova safra de mulheres solteiras. Ele desprezara todas. Naquela altura, todas já haviam se desinteressado pela promessa de um título ou de muita riqueza.

A velha senhora curvou os ombros. Tinha consciência de que as opções haviam terminado. Sentia o peso da idade. Porém não havia vivido esse tempo todo, enfrentado tantos contratempos e mortes, apenas para ver a família Taishou extinguir-se.

Seu neto não seria a causa desse desaparecimento!

O som de um barulho à porta fez com que ela se endireitasse. Não mostraria ao mundo nenhum sinal de fraqueza. Se fosse o neto, pretendia ralhar com ele. Mas era somente o mordomo, com a correspondência.

A condessa ficou tentada a ignorar tudo, pois sabia o conteúdo das missivas. Palavras de simpatia de velhos amigos. Preocupação dos menos chegados, apesar das insinuações veladas sobre o destino do condado.

A mulher virou a cabeça, relutante em lê-Ias. Hesitou por um momento e mexeu-se na poltrona.

— Traga meu atril — ela falou, brusca. Ela nunca recuava diante de uma tarefa difícil e nem pensava em começar a fazê-Io. Não somente leria todas as cartas, como também as responderia. As que lhe parecessem sinceras, usaria um tom leve e tranqüilizador. Às outras, imprimiria uma polidez cáustica que retribuiria as desconsiderações.

A tarefa não foi agradável, mas uma carta de Kaede, uma prima insípida, chamou-lhe a atenção. Kaede gostava de fazer troça e não era muito inteligente, mas escrevera algo que chamou a atenção da velha condessa. Era um pedido relacionado à srta. Rin Higurashi, de Suffolk:

_Querida prima,_

_Gostaria de pedir-lhe que encontrasse uma colocação decente para essa jovem, como governanta ou dama de companhia. Ela ficou à beira da falência com a morte de seu pai, o barão Tindale. Deve lembrar-se dele. É o mais velho de William. Ele não foi abençoado com filhos. O baronato está sendo passado para um sobrinho que, infelizmente, não encontrou serventia para ela._

Era um acontecimento bastante corriqueiro e a condessa não se preocupava com isso. Mas dessa vez, ela hesitou. Lembrava-se da jovem como uma criatura estudiosa que nunca havia freqüentado os círculos sociais.

Era calma e carinhosa, fato que o pai utilizara inadequadamente. Criara a filha como um cordeirinho, quando deveria ter-lhe conseguido um marido.

Tarde demais. Mas quem sabe a jovem poderia empregar suas habilidades em algum lugar?

Passou pela cabeça da velha condessa uma idéia, desprezou-a de início, mas depois tornou a considerá-Ia. Era uma medida extrema, de quem já esgotara todas as possibilidades. Um sorriso curvou-lhe os lábios.

Mergulhou a rêmige na tinta e iniciou a resposta para Kaede.

Rin Higurashi espiou a elegante casa de campo que se descortinava à sua frente e teve vontade de voltar.

Do coche, ela já notara queTaishouPark era uma grande propriedade. Gramados imensos se estendiam à distância, em direção a árvores altas, belas grutas e lagos que pareciam pintados. Passeios de cascalho muito limpos e relva aparada. Uma infinidade de plantas e arbustos artisticamente plantados.

Aquilo já era bem imponente. E o que dizer da mansão? Em estilo japones. Como é que ela viera parar ali?

Rin engoliu em seco, com saudade de sua cabana velha e aconchegante. Mas o chalé não lhe pertencia e seus novos ocupantes não tinham lugar para ela. Também não podia permitir-se ter sua própria casa.

Sempre se sentira fora de seu ambiete, por ocupar o lugar intermediário entre as classes inferiores e os nobres que estavam fora de seu alcance. E até aquela altura, Rin permanecera realmente à deriva, sem ter para onde ir, até receber a mensagem da condessa de Taishou.

Para os parentes não muito nobres de Rin, a viúva, condessa de Taishou, era admirada como uma mulher bem-educada, de família não muito importante, mas que pelo casamento se tornara rica e privilegiada. Rin, que a havia encontrado apenas uma vez, tinha um ponto de vista menos entusiasmado. Lembrava-se de uma velha senhora, altiva, que dava ordens a todos, fazia pedidos ultrajantes e parecia uma cabra.

Claro que ela ficara temerosa de servir a fidalga, como dama de companhia paga. Mas que outra escolha lhe restava? Os parentes acharam a oferta uma dádiva de Deus, então... ali estava ela. Determinada a fazer o melhor que pudesse, em um posto tão inferior.

Rin suspirou e tentou animar-se. O lugar não podia ser tão grande como parecia. Aliás, era melhor que fosse. Assim, poderia manter a distância entre ela e a empregadora. Entretanto, continuava sem entender o que a velha senhora pretendia com ela. A mulher tinha servos às suas ordens em quantidade. Para que precisava de Rin Higurashi?

Kaede, sua tia-avó, dissera que a condessa tomara conhecimento da reputação de Chloe para cuidar de enfermos. Mas ela duvidava que a mulher precisasse de qualquer tipo de ajuda, apesar da bengala.

Rin sempre fora chamada de santa por cuidar do pai, o que não se mostrara uma tarefa fácil. O pai não era exigente e se mostrava agradecido pela ajuda da filha, principalmente depois da gota que o impedira de andar. Mas ela não se ressentira da dedicação.

Alguns parentes diziam que deveria aproveitar as temporadas, mas o dinheiro era curto e não havia mais ninguém para cuidar do pai. De qualquer forma, ela não se entusiasmava com vestidos caros e festas. Preferia ficar no sossego do lar, desfrutando do aconchego da lareira e da beleza do jardim.

Rin tornou a suspirar, ante a ironia. Nada podia estar mais longe do pequeno mundo que ela apreciava, do que a sede histórica do condado de Taishou. O grande esplendor revelava uma herança de riqueza, poder e privilégio, muito além de seus objetivos.

Embora as terras circundantes denotassem quietude e beleza bucólica, ela não era tão ingênua a ponto de acreditar que haveria paz para uma empregada da condessa. Rin foi levada a seus aposentos por uma criada jovem e tagarela, que se mostrou contente de ter alguém novo na casa. Teve de admitir que a mobília do dormitório enorme, da sala e do quarto de vestir era muito bonita.

Foi até agraciada com o luxo de um banho, necessário após a viagem prolongada, e com a assistência de outra criada para ajudá-Ia a vestir-se para o jantar. No conjunto, a sua chegada transcorreu tranqüilamente. Era hora do jantar. O momento do temido primeiro contato com a condessa.

Rin ergueu, o queixo e as saias pretas do vestido de luto. Determinada a dar o melhor de si, iniciou a descida da escada íngreme e sinuosa que dava no vestíbulo de mármore. No meio do caminho, ouviu o som de passos e o ruído inconfundível do clique de uma bengala. Apesar da tentação de voltar para o quarto, ela continuou a descida. Era melhor aprender logo como comportar-se diante da dama imperiosa.

Rin chegou ao pavimento inferior, sem levantar os olhos. Assustou-se, quando foi detida por uma bengala que não pertencia à condessa. Quem a empunhava era um homem. E que homem! Era certamente o espécime mais perfeito da face da terra.

Alto e espadaúdo. Magro e rijo. As madeixas Prateadas eram revoltas e pareciam iluminadas pelo sol. Ela perdeu o fôlego. Os olhos âmbar daquele homem, profundos e misteriosos atingiram-lhe o coração.

Ele era tão bonito, mas o contorno do rosto, o queixo forte e a expressão sofrida, creditavam-lhe forte masculinidade. Rin, que não era de impressionar-se com belas fisionomias, ficou presa no lugar, incapaz de fazer mais nada, além de fitar o desconhecido que abaixava os supercílios com ar sombrio.

Ela saiu daquele transe com o barulho de uma segunda bengala. ,A condessa parou ao lado do cavalheiro vestido com elegância e também mirou Rin com curiosidade.

— Ah! Então está aí, jovem! — A viúva analisou Rin mais de perto e voltou-se para o homem. — Taishou, quero que conheça a srta. Rin Higurashi.

— Sesshoumaru. Meu nome é Sesshoumaro — ele afirmou, estreitando os olhos âmbar.

A condessa emitiu um som reprovador, antes de encarar Rin novamente.

— Meu neto, Taishou, que tem aversão por cerimônias. Pode chamá-lo de Sesshoumaru, pois a srta. tem laços com a família, embora distantes. Rin é parente da prima Kaede e ficará conosco.

Sesshoumaru, que Rin deduziu ser o conde, não pareceu entusiasmado com a novidade.

— E em que condições? — ele resmungou, de maneira insultuosa.

— Não é de sua conta. Ela está aqui e pronto.

— Ah, mas é sim. Pensei que tivéssemos concordado que a senhora desistiria de comandar minha vida. E que iria parar com o desfile de pretendentes jovens e aceitáveis, embora eu duvide de seu julgamento neste caso.

Sesshoumaru fitou Rin com insolência, de alto a baixo. De repente, ela se deu conta de sua aparência. Uma jovem simples, vestida com um modelo ultrapassado e tingido de preto por causa do luto, embasbacada com tudo. Mesmo com os cabelos arrumados pela criada, Rin entendeu que, lamentavelmente, não combinava com a casa luxuosa do conde.

— O que queria que eu fizesse? Mandar a jovem embora? — a condessa indagou. — Ela

não tinha mais nenhum lugar para onde ir. A propriedade de seu pai está vinculada e vai para um sobrinho tratante. Ela foi praticamente destituída! Quer que a mande para o asilo de pobres?

As faces de Rin tornaram-se escarlate. Embora consciente de sua situação precária, não queria que a lembrassem disso e ainda mais, publicamente.

— Se houver algum problema em empregar-me aqui, posso procurar em outro lugar — declarou, com orgulho.

A velha senhora desdenhou e o neto fitou a recém-chegada com olhar penetrante, certamente aprendido com a avó e destinado a espantar o inimigo. Rin não se deu por achada, mas lembrou-se do que sabia sobre o atual conde. Era um herói, como todos os que lutaram na longa guerra e a sua bengala atestava os sofrimentos por que passara. Fitou a perna dele e enterneceu-se.

— Se a srta. está pretendendo pescar uma posição de condessa, posso assegurar-lhe que não estou procurando uma esposa! — Sesshoumaru esbravejou, apagando qualquer traço de simpatia por parte de Rin.

— Esposa?! — a viúva exclamou. — Quem é que falou nisso? Ela é uma dama de companhia!

Por um momento, Rin esqueceu o próprio embaraço. Fitou a dama e o neto envolvidos em uma luta de vontades, que não parecia ser nova. Imaginou uma luta de bengalas, se essas fossem as armas escolhidas, e balançou a cabeça. Tornava-se claro que dali para a frente teria de conviver com dois temperamentos fortes. Ergueu a cabeça, passou por ele e dirigiu-se para onde pressupôs fosse a sala de jantar.

Infelizmente, ela se enganara.

— Por aqui!

Duas cabeças indicaram o caminho certo e Rin teve de segui-Ias, temendo ser castigada com uma das armas, se não o fizesse. Mal havia dado alguns passos, quando a voz contundente da velha condessa a fez parar.

— Taishou, leve a srta. Rin até a sala de jantar — a dama ordenou.

O conde, que ia à frente apesar da claudicação, estacou e voltou-se, carrancudo. Por um momento, Rin pensou que ele fosse protestar e preparou-se para recusar. Ela podia ser apenas a filha de um barão, mas conhecia as regras de etiqueta. O conde deveria escoltar a condessa. Mas não pretendia discutir tão cedo com sua empregadora e por assuntos tão banais. Perma- neceu simplesmente à espera de que ele estendesse o braço para ela.

Rin foi afetada pela proximidade, de uma maneira peculiar e inesperada, mesmo sem fitá-lo. Quando o tocou, a corrente entre eles foi até os dedos dos pés. Sentiu calor e uma espécie estranha de languidez. O que a deixou ansiosa para fugir, mas relutante em soltar-se.

Eles andaram devagar por causa da bengala e Rin lamentou ser uma carga adicional. Essa simpatia logo desvaneceu-se, ao perceber a alegria do conde ao soltar-lhe o braço.

Ele observou-a sentar-se, com um resmungo. Foi até seu lugar em uma das extremidades da mesa longa, que estava posta com belos pratos. Herói ou não, parecia um nobre típico, arrogante demais para tomar conhecimento dela. O que fez do jantar um acontecimento interminável e canhestro.

Embora a comida fosse deliciosa, muito mais variada e sofisticada de todas as que ela conhecera, a conversa não se sustentou. A velha condessa gritava qual um macaco, o conde permanecia mergulhado em si mesmo e Rin não sabia o que fazer. Logo tornou -se claro que a distância entre Sesshoumaru e sua avó ia muito além da distância que os separava, nas cabeceiras opostas da mesa.

Por um momento, Rin desejou estar em ambiente menos carregado e em companhias mais agradáveis. Teve saudade de seu pai, que discutia com ela assuntos variados, sempre de modo inteligente e agradável. Logo tratou de afastar a melancolia e decidiu mudar a situação que não lhe agradava.

Discorreu primeiro sobre a viagem, tentou não recuar quando a viúva interrompeu-a com uma altercação paralela e voltou-se para o novo lar.

— Estou encantada com o interior de Yorkshire — ela afirmou, com sinceridade.

— Ah! Só se fosse uma fázendeira ou leiteira — a outra fez pouco-caso.

Mas Sesshoumaru pareceu um tanto mais animado, talvez para contrapor-se ao desdém da avó.

— Já viajei muito e nunca vi terras como essas, principalmente no outono — ele declarou.

— Estou ansiosa para conhecer os arredores — Rin admitiu, sem ter certeza se as suas tarefas lhe deixariam tempo livre. Era evidente que a condessa Taishou não iria escalar colinas e nem percorrer os vales. — Imagino que deve haver muitos passeios para serem feitos por perto. Taishou Park tem uma paisagem belíssima.

— Ela foi idealizada por Jackotsu Brown em pessoa e penso que deve ter custado muito dinheiro — a condessa explicou, com uma ponta de orgulho. — Naquele tempo, as pessoas gostavam de jardins extensos e bem cuidados. Não dessa confusão selvagem de hoje em dia.

— Talvez os gostos tenham mudado, mas não se pode negar que este é o melhor trabalho de Brown — Sesshoumaru acrescentou.

Rin fitou-o, surpresa. Ainda que ele falasse casualmente, ela pôde perceber o mesmo orgulho permeando-Ihe as palavras. Talvez a velha condessa e o neto não fossem tão diferentes.

— Bem, se está tão enamorado de tudo isso, por que não leva Rin para um passeio depois do jantar? — a condessa sugeriu, causando um certo desconforto a Rin.

Embora conhecesse o conde muito pouco, sabia que ele recusaria.

— Já está muito escuro, não vai dar para ver nada — ele confirmou as suspeitas de Rin e mudou imediatamente de assunto.

— Pode levá-Ia amanhã, quando houver luz suficiente — A fidalga não se deu por vencida e encarou a ambos, como se fizesse planos. Mas bastou fitar a expressão implacável de Sesshoumaru, para Rin entender que a opinião dele era bem diferente. Na verdade, supôs que ele desapareceria, antes de mostrar qualquer traço de hospitalidade.

Sentiu-se ferida pela rejeição evidente, o que deixou-a ainda mais solitária. Era natural.que procurasse um amigo por ali. Mas seria melhor eliminar Sesshoumaru como uma possibilidade. Não tencionava perder tempo com um conde carrancudo, agressivo e mal-educado.

Para comprovar a suspeita de Rin, Sesshoumaru saiu da mesa sem muita educação, desobedecendo as ordens da avó para reunir-se a elas no salão grande. Ele ignorou-a de tal maneira, que Rin nem se preocupou em desculpar-lhe a grosseria.

Ela conhecia pessoas que haviam voltado da guerra muito mais feridas. Homens que regressaram para nada e ainda assim mantinham a civilidade. E ali estava um homem atraente, rico e privilegiado, que não passava provações e nem miséria, mas que não sabia comportar-se dentro de sua própria casa.

Rin começava a pensar que não gostava de Sesshoumaru Taishou, o conde de Taishou, ou fosse lá como ele gostava de ser chamado.

— Vá! Vá atrás dele! — a viúva interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos e surpreendeu-a. — Ele provavelmente irá fazer uma caminhada. Não é o que queria, jovem?

Seria esse um tipo de humilhação?, Rin refletiu. Se fosse, não a aceitaria.

A órfã empinou o queixo e calmamente adoçou o chá, sem demonstrar interesse.

— Acredito que milorde deixou bem claro que não quer a minha companhia.

— Ah! Esse menino não sabe o que quer! — a viúva respondeu, com uma batida da ponta da bengala. — A srta. foi contratada como dama de companhia. Vá desempenhar seu serviço!

Rin estacou. Não! Certamente não entendera as palavras da condessa.

— Estou aqui para ser sua dama de companhia — Rin enfatizou.

O encargo já seria bastante desagradável, sem aquelas disputas entre avó e neto.

— Eu a empreguei, mas não exatamente para mim. Acha que eu preciso disso? Quero que observe meu neto. Que o distraia desse mau humor em que está mergulhado, desde que voltou para casa.

Rin ficou inquieta, mas decidiu dar à dama o benefício da dúvida. Afinal, a outra era idosa e talvez a preocupação com o neto a tivesse deixado perturbada.

— Acho que um homem seria muito mais conveniente — Rin sugeriu, com gentileza.

A viúva bateu a bengala de novo.

— Acha que já não tentei? Ele não quer ver seus velhos amigos e nem os companheiros de Exército! Não se interessa por nada e nem por ninguém.

— Sinto muito. — Rin estava pesarosa com o sofrimento do conde, mas o que poderia fazer? — Não entendo o que milady espera de mim. Ele também me evita.

— Ah, mas a srta. é mulher — a viúva comentou, um tanto maliciosa.

Rin retesou-se, rejeitando a indireta. Já ouvira falar em dissabores que atingiam mulheres jovens em situação difícil, mas não esperava vir a ser uma delas. Como também não aceitava cair em desgraça, sob a responsabilidade única da condessa deTaishou. Não se considerava nenhuma tola.

Ainda que se considerasse uma solteirona para os padrões da época, não ignorava totalmente o que se passava entre um homem e uma mulher. Era, apesar de tudo, instruída. O simples pensamento de participar de uma atividade ilícita com o conde de Taishou era horrível e ao mesmo tempo agradavelmente excitante. Rin estremeceu ao lembrar-se do toque da mão dele em seu braço, mas assim mesmo endireitou os ombros.

— Receio que tenha havido algum mal-entendido. Gostaria muito de servir a milady como dama de companhia, mas não pode esperar que eu exerça a mesma função com um homem da casa.

— Ah! Não estou lhe pedindo para dormir com ele — a viúva retrucou, áspera. — Quero apenas que o anime um pouco.

Rin respirou, um pouco mais aliviada. Ainda assim, não deveria consentir.

— Contudo, é uma atitude inteiramente inadequada.

— Ah! Não é certo ajudar um parente? Ele não pode mandá-Ia embora, por que a srta. não tem para onde ir. Está aqui por um dever de família, minha jovem, e será bom que entenda isso!

Rin franziu o cenho, mas não se abalou com a impertinência da velha senhora. A viúva certamente pensava que era muito esperta por contratar uma parente falida. Mesmo nesse caso, Rin não via como poderia ajudar. O conde não era enfermo, pelo menos fisicamente, ela pensou, corando ao lembrar-se de sua vitalidade aparente. E sem conhecer-lhe a personalidade antes dos ferimentos, como podia fazê-Io voltar ao que era? O homem era tão sisudo, que seria preciso muito mais de que um sorriso e algumas palavras de coragem para suavizá-Io. Principal- mente alguém cuja presença ele execrava.

Em contrapartida, Rin sentia uma simpatia genuína pela situação difícil que Sesshoumaru enfrentava. Era raro uma mulher ou um homem não conhecer alguém que fora ferido ou morto na guerra. Rin sabia que deveria fazer o que pudesse por esses heróis, mesmo sem ter idéia do que eles haviam sofrido nas batalhas.

— É natural que ele fique deprimido, pelos horrores que deve ter visto e que nós nem po- demos imaginar quais sejam — murmurou.

— Taishou não é o único! Guerra é guerra! Ele tem de esquecer isso e assumir suas responsabilidades.

Rin entendeu o porquê do distanciamento entre avó e neto. Mas a compaixão a fez achar que ele não podia ser melhor. Lembrou-se de que Sesshoumaru assumira o título com a morte recente do irmão. Será que ele tivera um período adequado de luto? Rin tivera uma experiência semelhante. Ainda sentia muita dor com a falta do pai.

— Ele sofreu outras perdas — comentou, em voz baixa.

— Meu neto tem tido alguns contratempos, alguns revezes — a velha condessa admitiu, mordaz. — Por exemplo, aquela jovem idiota por quem estava tão apaixonado. Imagine, eu lhe disse que ela não passava de uma tola mimada, embora fosse filha de um duque. Mas ele não me escutou. Propôs-lhe casamento antes de partir e quando voltou, ela achou que não gostava do novo corte da roupa dele!

— Eles estavam noivos? — Rin perguntou, espantada.

— Ah! Se é que pode falar assim. Um engano de juventude, eu diria, e dos grandes!

Rin achou a notícia perturbadora. Claro, um homem atraente como Sesshoumaru devia gostar de mulheres belas, elegantes e da mais alta linhagem. No âmbito da experiência limitada de Rin, ela as conhecia como paparicadas, esnobes e insensíveis. Mas pensar que uma dessas criaturas fúteis pudesse ser tão cega e cruel, a ponto de rejeitar um herói de guerra apenas por ele ser manco?! Não podia aceitar isso. E o mais estranho foi ela cogitar se ele a amara.

_Será que ele estaria sofrendo por amor?_

— Aquela moça lhe fez um grande favor ao deixá-Io. — A condessa afastou a preocupação de Rin com um gesto dos dedos cheios de anéis. — Embora meu neto não possa entender isso agora... Está por demais afundado em suas tristezas. Demais — ela murmurou.

O tom de voz baixo fez Rin esquecer suas reflexões e fitar a velha senhora, mas a outra desviou o olhar. De repente a fortaleza da fidalga pareceu evadir-se, deixando em seu lugar uma anciã cansada, magra e frágil. — Meu marido era um pouco... taciturno — ela comentou, devagar. — Ainda que meu filho não tenha herdado a tendência à melancolia do pai, posso ver esse traço em Sesshoumaru. E eu não gostaria que esse mal o dominasse.

A condessa bateu a bengala com força, mas Rin pôde ver nela o desamparo e a frustração, por isso as palavras ásperas e violentas não tiveram o mínimo efeito em Rin.

O vislumbre da real personalidade coberta pela fachada feroz da viúva fizeram-na considerar a proposta. Com um suspiro, Rin tentou avaliar a lógica da fidalga. Teria a noiva mergulhado Sesshoumaru na escuridão? Ou ele teria uma predisposição para exagerar sentimentos? O que a avó tentara fazê-Ia entender? Qual a profundidade de sua depressão?

De repente, Rin arrepiou-se, antes de expressar o que sentia.

— A senhora não está imaginando que ele possa... matar-se, está? — ela sussurrou.

A questão trouxe-a de volta a si mesma e a viúva bateu com a ponta da bengala, com vigor renovado.

— Claro que não, minha jovem. E espero que a srta. não permita que ele o faça.

_Bem como eu vivo dizendo fic também e cultura, uma simples curiosidade o Sesshoumaru sofreu um acidente que o deixou com um problema na perna que e: _

_A __claudicação__ é um __**termo médico**__ usado em vários sentidos. Também é usado figurativamente: é uma sensação dolorosa nas __**pernas**__ que ocorre como um resultado do déficit de suprimento do __**oxigênio**__ que consiste em uma dor muscular que surge no indivíduo._

_Claudicação__ – mancar; coxeadura. Clônus - movimento ritmado, com contração e relaxamento rápido do músculo. Ocorre somente em membro hipertônico e com reflexos exagerados, quando o músculo está sob certa tensão._


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO II

**CAPÍTULO II**

Nas primeiras horas da manhã seguinte, Sesshoumaru não se arriscou a passar pelas salas principais. Preferiu a escada que dava acesso à cozinha. Saiu da residência, sob o olhar espantado dos criados. Não queria a companhia de Rin Higurashi. A parente pobre, segundo a avó.

Ele sabia que a avó não era muito confiável, mas teve de reconhecer que, pelo aspecto das roupas da jovem, ela não devia mesmo nadar em dinheiro. Até o vestido de luto era velho e tingido.

O que a condessa tinha em mente? Sesshoumaru a conhecia muito bem. Ela não tinha por hábito ser generosa, sem motivo, com parentes em dificuldades.

Ele atravessou a vereda e seguiu pelo gramado, caminhando com dificuldade. A perna entrevada reagia à umidade fria do ar. Ele estremeceu, rangeu os dentes e continuou andando para longe da mansão.

Talvez a avó estivesse tentando apenas um tipo diferente de isca e admitiu que a recém- chegada era bastante atraente. A condessa já congregara ao redor do neto as belezas mais marcantes da temporada anterior. Com feições e educação perfeitas, olhos cúpidos...

Sabia muito bem que a maioria teria dado boas risadas ante uma proposta do capitão Sesshoumaru Taishou. Mas o casamento com o conde de Taishou, independente dos defeitos que ele pudesse ter, traria a elas a posição e a riqueza que desejavam. A ânsia de poder estava entranhada nos ossos de todas.

Sesshoumaru podia facilmente imaginar a vida ao lado de uma, dessas jovens. Depois de um tempo, ela iria para Londres, teria uma fileira de amantes e deixaria o marido aleijado para trás.

Ele rejeitara todas que desfilaram à sua frente como gado reprodutor à espera de uma medalha, o que deixara a avó furiosa. Quando a viúva parou de repisar sobre os deveres para com as propriedades, iniciou os discursos sobre a necessidade de conseguir um herdeiro. Sesshoumaru não achava necessário informá-Ia de que estava em perfeitas condições de escolher uma esposa por si mesmo e cuidar da progenitura. Mesmo sem ter certeza de que no segundo item tudo continuava normal, isso não o preocupava.

Ele estivera muito ocupado em lutar pela sobrevivência, voltar a andar e retornar à sua casa. Mas desde que chegara, as esperanças de retomar uma existência razoável haviam naufragado. Não somente pela morte de Bankotsu, mas também pela recepção de Kagura.

Filha de um duque, não precisava de um condado, caíra de amores pelo oficial vistoso que ele havia sido. Porém, Sesshoumaru sofrera mudanças motivadas pela guerra, o que não a agradou nem um pouco. Ele não somente perdera a irreverência da juventude, como também o pleno uso de um de seus membros.

Sesshoumaru jamais esqueceria de suas palavras, em pé, na frente dele, no grande salão, impassível: _Eu quero um homem inteiro, Sesshoumaru_, Kagura dissera. Rompera o compromisso e destruíra qualquer desejo que ele pudesse ter pelo sexo oposto. Ele tornara-se frio e começara a suspeitar de que os fetimentos haviam-no afetado de uma outra maneira. E para sempre.

A sua visão continuava funcionando perfeitamente. Não podia negar que a srta. Rin Higurashi era encantadora. Talvez seu gosto houvesse se apurado ou a proximidade da morte lhe trouxera algum bom senso. Qualquer que fosse a razão, Sesshoumaru não se importava mais com as insensíveis, das quais sua noiva era uma das representantes. Seu estômago também não agüentava mais conversas inconseqüentes e nem as propostas de mulheres mais corajosas.

Em resumo, o interesse vivo pelas mulheres terminara. Mas Rin, com suas roupas sim- ples e suas maneiras tranqüilas, era muito atraente. Transmitia uma sensação de conforto e segurança.

Não era exatamente o tipo feminino que ele perseguira outrora, Sesshoumaru pensou, com amargor.

Lembrou a si mesmo que ela estava ali a pedido de sua avó, por algum motivo escuso.

_Ou talvez não tão escuso_.

Nisso, ele a viu, saindo da mansão. Vinha apressada em sua direção, sem parecer importar-se com os efeitos da grama molhada na barra de sua saia.

_Isso não é típico de uma mulher_.

Mesmo assim, não teria paciência para tolerá-Ia. Como Sesshoumaru não podia andar depressa, Rin acabou por alcançá-Io. Humilhado, ele encarou-a com rudeza.

A moça não pareceu incomodar-se com a falta de cortesia e saudou-o alegremente, assim que se aproximou.

— Olá! — disse, meio sem fôlego.

Ela, sempre de preto, trazia um xale sobre os ombros. Sesshoumaru achou que se comovia pela pobreza das roupas da jovem. Mas por que isso? Quais os objetivos de sua avó? Não podia acreditar que a velha condessa pretendesse casá-Io com a parente destituída e enlutada.

Mas se não era isso, então o que seria? Sesshoumaru estudou-a, com olhos apertados. Não era nenhuma beldade, embora o rosto não tivesse defeitos. Pele clara, sobrancelhas perfeitas e os olhos na cor chocolate eram sombreados por cílios espessos. Os cabelos eram negros como a noite, longos e sedosos. E naturalmente lisos, ao contrário da moda de cachos das damas londrinas. Ela os trazia presos de maneira simples e ele imaginou como pareceriam soltos sobre o busto. Sesshoumaru fitou de soslaio as curvas suaves.

_Mas o que é que elas pretendiam_?

Furioso com as duas e consigo mesmo, ele virou-se para voltar.

— Espere! Pensei que pudesse mostrar-me os arredores — ela declarou, tocando-o na manga.

_De novo._

Sesshoumaru sentiu outra vez aquele arrepio que o acometera na noite anterior, quando fora obrigado a conduzi-Ia a sala de jantar. Então não fora imaginação sua. Era uma centelha de calor que lhe permeava o frio interior. E como tal, não era bem-vinda. Ele puxou o braço e afastou-se, sem uma palavra. Mas Rin seguiu-o.

— Aonde vai? — ela perguntou, com uma calma irritante.

Ou aquela moça era ignorante, ou inconsciente, ou não tinha modos. Será que era mesmo uma parente ou seria alguma infeliz que a avó havia contratado na rua? Embora tivesse de admitir que seu modo de falar indicava uma criação de boa estirpe. E como será que perdera a herança? Sesshoumaru tornou a virar-se e encarou-a, disposto a ser o mais grosseiro possível.

— Vou para _meus_ aposentos. Sozinho. — Ele lançou-lhe um olhar duro. — Ou será que pretende seguir-me até lá?

— Mi... milorde, por favor! — ela tartamudeou, sem saber o que responder.

Sesshoumaru estreitou o olhar mais uma vez. Suspeitava saber por que a srta. Rin estava ali, embora isso o desapontasse.

— Pensei que já houvesse entendido que meu nome é Sessoumaru — ele declarou, com uma voz macia que não empregava há anos. — Afinal somos parentes, ou _não somos_?

— Ah, claro que sim — ela parecia agitada —, Sesshoumaru.

Ela passou a língua nos lábios, como se fosse um gesto inocente. Mas Sesshoumaru não se deixou enganar. Avançou devagar, com o andar mais afetado que lhe permitiu a coxeadura. Ela arregalou os olhos mas não se afastou, o que confirmou a suspeita dele. Sesshoumaru ergueu o braço livre e apoiou-o na árvore atrás dela. Inclinou-se para a frente, aprisionando-a.

— Muito bem.

O rosto dele estava a milímetros do de Rin. Pelo visto a avó planejara com critério. O luto faria parte de alguma encenação? E por que estava tão curioso? Não lhe importava saber nada sobre aquela mulher ou qualquer outra! E nem sobre nada!

— Por que não evita uma perda de tempo para nós dois e diz logo o que pretende? — Sesshoumaru

empregou um tom sedutor.

— Bem, um passeio pelos gramados poderia ser agradável — ela respondeu com voz baixa que lembrava sedução.

Sesshoumaru fez ar malicioso de desaprovação.

— Talvez eu devesse reformular a questão. RIn, por que simplesmente não me conta a natureza de sua tarefa? — Ele ergueu as sombrancelhas e foi brindado com um olhar tímido e revelador.

— Entendo — Sesshoumaru murmurou. — Até onde pretende levar seu papel de dama de companhia? Aos meus aposentos? Até minha cama? Ou será que teremos de aborrecer-nos com tais picuinhas? É simples. Basta levantar a saia e resolveremos o assunto aqui mesmo.

Sesshoumaru maravilhou-se por ela ainda corar. Mas quando sentiu o calor que emanava do rosto de Rin, afastou-se da árvore, com um olhar gélido.

— Se foi contratada por minha avó para servir-me, receio ter de desapontá-Ia.

Rin piscou e pareceu tão chocada, que ele foi levado a pensar que se tratava de uma atriz.

— Bem? Corra e diga à condessa que falhou em suas provocações — Sesshoumaru advertiu-a.

Ela pareceu não entender o significado das palavras, mas, de repente empalideceu, embora as manchas vermelhas permanecessem no rosto.

— O senhor não está pensando que sou uma... — hesitou, incapaz de terminar a frase.

Sesshoumaru admirou-lhe a técnica. Talvez ela fosse daquelas que bancavam a virgem ultrajada para vários clientes. Ainda que Rin estivesse prolongando demais a brincadeira, ele sabia que muitos cavalheiros gostavam e pagavam por isso.

— E por que sua avó — ela continuava atrapalhada — contrataria uma mulher de moral duvidosa para... — ela interrompeu-se de novo, como quem não sabia o que dizer.

— E por que não? — Sesshoumaru deu de ombros. — Ela está tão aflita para ter um herdeiro... Só posso supor que ela não se importe de onde venha a criança.

Rin não conseguiu conter-se e esbofeteou-o. Para alguém acostumado às batalhas, Sesshoumaru foi pego de surpresa pelo tapa. Talvez seus reflexos houvessem ficado mais lentos ou, mais exatamente, ele não se importasse mais. Mas era evidente que ele não esperava uma resposta dessas. Cauteloso, levou a mão à face ardente, enquanto a observava afastar-se com um ressentimento que não parecia fingido.

_Será que me enganei a respeito dessa senhorita? Será que minha avó também cometeu o mesmo erro?_

Após alguns instantes, superada a surpresa do tapa, concluiu que qualquer que fosse o motivo da jovem estar ali, ela era voluntariosa o bastante para não aceitar as maquinações da velha condessa.

Tratou de afastar a curiosidade que tornou a invadi-Io. Mas então, no ar frio da manhã, ele chegou a lamentar o fato de haver afugentado a primeira pessoa que começava a interessá-Io, depois de tanto tempo.

Rin voltou correndo à mansão, disposta a ir embora. Sem chamar a criada, ela tirou a mala vazia do quarto de vestir e tornou a enchê-Ia com o que fora tirado na véspera. Nada, nem qualquer quantia em dinheiro ou mesmo a ameaça de ficar sem teto, poderia forçá-Ia a ficar mais um minuto naquela casa, ao lado daquele homem.

_Dama de companhia_! Havia outros nomes para o que ele procurava!

Tentou não pensar na reação dos parentes, quando voltasse para junto deles. Nenhum deles tinha lugar para ela, mas haveria de encontrar outra colocação. Ela não titubearia em aceitar um trabalho mais pesado em uma casa menor, menos luxuosa, porém mais respeitável.

Na verdade, sabia que estava melhor preparada para enfrentar com bravura a ameaça da pobreza, do que ter de escutar mais um insulto dos lábios do conde de Taishou! E também não lhe importava como aquela boca era atraente!

O fato de quase ter se derretido aos pés dele nada tinha a ver com sua aflição, Rin disse a si mesma.

Ela não estava habituada às maneiras dos homens mundanos, bonitos e nobres. Por isso poderia perdoar-se por agir como uma desmiolada, quando ele se inclinara... perto demais. Deslumbrando-a com os cabelos prateados, os dentes brancos e os olhos mais ambar do que o sol.

Ah! Podia até desculpar-se, mas já tinha idade suficiente para saber que um homem como aquele não podia estar lhe fazendo a corte! E ainda por cima ter demonstrado languidez, enquanto as insinuações tornavam-se cada vez mais absurdas.

Rin sacudiu a cabeça àquela insanidade. Respirou fundo, para afastar o insulto de sua mente e concentrou-se em dobrar os poucos vestidos. Mal havia começado, quando a porta abriu-se, sem que ela houvesse escutado uma só batida. Rin virou-se, esperando ver o conde preparado para exigir o que fora insinuado ainda há pouco no gramado. Mas era a viúva que estava na entrada, feroz e carrancuda.

— Quer dizer que já está fugindo? Pensei que fosse uma mulher de fibra!

Mesmo sem ser convidada, a velha senhora entrou e aproximou-se com ar desaprovativo. Sem ao menos perguntar o que acontecera, ela continuou a repreender Rin.

— Não me interessa saber o que se passou, mas suponho que ele deve ter menosprezado seus delicados sentimentos! — a mulher ironizou. — Ah! Pensei que as moças do campo tivessem mais energia do que aquelas londrinas afetadas que desmaiam por qualquer coisa. Claro, ele foi rude e desumano! Mas ele trata todo mundo dessa maneira!

Rin nada disse, mas desconfiou que o conde de Taishou devia ter aprendido a agir daquela maneira com a avó.

— É assim que ele afugenta todas. Não lhe contei que ele afastou-se de todos os conhecidos? — a condessa perguntou, batendo a ponta da bengala no chão.

Rin não se assustou. Já se acostumara àquele ruído. Voltou-se para encarar sua em- pregadora.

— Contou sim.

_Mas a senhora não me advertiu sobre o calor que emana dele. Nem sobre o desejo que ele consegue despertar mesmo em uma solteirona como eu. Nem sobre o constrangimento escaldante de sua rejeição_!

Rin sustentou o olhar da outra, sem nada dizer.

Com um resmungo abafado, a velha senhora virou-se para a porta, não sem antes lançar um desafio.

— A srta. é a minha última esperança. Não me decepcione.

Rin teria ouvido a voz da viúva vacilar? Observando-a sair, ela pensou que a mulher não era tão desprovida de sentimentos como parecia. Nem era tão diferente do neto como pretendia ser. A fidalga arrogante jamais demonstraria o que era de verdade. E o conde?

Rin sentou-se na beirada da cama. Considerou a questão, mesmo dizendo a si mesma que não deveria importar-se se Sesshoumaru vivia escondido atrás do sofrimento, para despejar sua dor em cima do primeiro que atravessasse seu caminho. Mas aquilo lhe interessava. Qualquer ser humano com um mínimo de compaixão sentiria o mesmo. Então por que pensava em desistir? Certo, fora apanhada desprevenida pela força e pontaria do veneno de Sesshoumaru, mas ela já sabia que não era bem-vinda.

Acabou entendendo que fora a própria fraqueza que a mandara correndo de volta ao quarto e à vontade de retomar a vida antiga. Rin havia passado muitos anos escondida em Suffolk, feliz em seu pequeno mundo, sem nenhuma outra ameaça a não ser sua bolsa min- guada. Consternava-a descobrir uma vulnerabilidade até então desconhecida, ante um par de olhos âmbar e uma silhueta alta, que nada perdia de sua beleza pelo uso de uma bengala elegante.

Rin franziu o cenho. Não era de seu feitio curvar-se frente a um homem. Ela havia gentilmente dissuadido vários pretendentes em potencial, até acabar fechada em uma concha. E nenhum deles, nem mesmo Kohako Roe, a melhor pessoa que já encontrara, tivera esse poder.

Era triste constatar, mas ela devia ser uma criatura bem superficial para ser afetada por aparências e posições, em vez de por inteligência e bondade.

Mas seria o conde tão horrendo quanto pretendia mostrar-se? Rin não podia pensar em nada pior do que a maneira como ele a enganara com voz macia e palavras suaves. Deixara-a sem fôlego, afogueada e desejosa, para depois cometer o pior dos insultos.

Ainda assim, no instante em que ele se inclinara, Rin pensara ter visto algo diferente em seu olhar. Uma forte desesperança que lhe trouxe vontade de ajudá-Io, no que fosse capaz. Mas não ousou especular até onde iria para fazer isso.

Ela refletiu muito sobre as suas escolhas. Afinal, não lhe restavam muitas. Pôs-se em pé e esvaziou a mala mais uma vez. Não tinha certeza se fazia a coisa certa. Mas disse a si mesma que o fazia pelo conde e não por sua avó intragável. E, de certo, não por que precisava demais de uma remuneração. Faria apenas um esforço para retribuir alguma coisa para um daqueles homens que haviam dado tanto por seu país e que haviam recebido muito pouco em troca.

Se o pensamento de Rin Higurashi fosse além daquela generalização para o caráter específico de Sesshoumaru Taishou, certamente o mais belo e intrigante dos homens, então seria preciso guardar melhor seu coração.

A última coisa de que necessitava era deixar-se envolver emocionalmente por um conde, sendo ela mesma apenas a filha de um barão, e ainda por cima arruinada! E, como se isso não fosse suficiente, concluiu que sucumbir à fascinação por um homem desse tipo, atormentado pela culpa, sofredor e sabe-se lá mais o quê, seria a pior loucura que poderia cometer.

Depois de advertências severas a si mesma, resolveu esquecer a própria pessoa. Era tempo de pensar na tarefa que tinha pela frente. Servir de dama de companhia a Sesshoumaru. Ele já sofrera demais e Rin chegou à conclusão de que seu dever era ajudá-Io, da melhor maneira que pudesse.

Sesshoumaru caminhou até não agüentar mais sua perna dolorida. Finalmente retomou à residência e aos seus aposentos. Pensou em jantar ali, mas o leve gosto da covardia não permitiu. Estava até acostumado às reprimendas da avó. Mas não à ferroada de vergonha que sentia a esse tratamento, na frente de convidados. E pela primeira vez em muitos meses, Sesshoumaru refletiu no que se tornara.

Ao voltar da guerra, começara a perguntar-se por que sobreviver a tantos outros homens de muito valor, inclusive seu irmão. Questionara o significado da vida em si. Assunto ético e espiritual complexo que teólogos, filósofos e intelectuais debatiam há séculos. Ainda assim, a despeito da sua arrogância primitiva, Sesshoumaru não encontrara respostas.

Somente mais perguntas que alimentaram a sua ansiedade crescente. A confiança irresponsável de sua juventude fora substituída por dúvidas sobre si mesmo, sua família e a sociedade na qual uma vez se incluíra sem esforço. Durante a sua recuperação, tentara conversar sobre isso com outros sobreviventes.

Suas interrogações não encontraram eco. A maioria estava contente de voltar para casa, para as esposas e filhos e queria esquecer os horrores da guerra.

Os amigos de antes não participavam de tais entrevistas. Eram muito ingênuos e frívolos, sem lugar para assuntos mais abrangentes.

Sesshoumaru começou a sentir-se muito isolado, tanto pelo desgosto como pela culpa. Sua avó só piorara a situação, ao insistir que ele tomasse o lugar de Bankotsu, tarefa que absolutamente não desejava. Com alegria, ele teria trocado de lugar com o irmão, devolvendo a vida a ele. E essa impossibilidade o deixava triste e frustrado.

Distraído com esses pensamentos, Sesshoumaru chegou ao salão. E a presença da visita indesejável trouxe-o de volta à realidade. Depois da grosséria que cometera, esperava que ela já houvesse partido. Como acontecera com todas as outras. E para sua surpresa, ela estava lá, serena como de costume. Era óbvio que aquela moça devia ser mais resistente do que a maioria. Isso ficava evidente na postura dos ombros e no olhar calmo e sincero que traduzia um temperamento estável.

Boa de briga, ele pensou, ainda que a única ameaça ali para Rin fosse ele mesmo.

De alguma forma, vê-Ia aqueceu-lhe o coração. Sesshoumaru se deteve para observá-Ia. Era uma jovem adorável, com grandes olhos chocolates e cabelos sedosos. O preto nao combinava nada com ela e ele imaginou o que Rin vestiria normalmente. Cor de vinho, vários tons de azul e verde.

Que especulação estranha, ele cismou.

Mais estranho ainda é ele ficar ali olhando. Adiantou-se e ofereceu-lhe o braço.

Por um momento, achou que Rin iria recusar, mas ela aceitou com um aceno de cabeça.

— O senhor demorou. Deve ter muita ocupação em seus aposentos — ela comentou, sem ao menos olhá-Io.

Sesshoumaru piscou. Estava tão acostumado à bajulação das outras, que a farpa dela surpreendeu-o, principalmente por vir de uma mulher que ele insultara sem motivo.

Não fugira e não aparentava nenhum rancor contra ele. Isso tranqüilizou-o um pouco e descontraiu-o. Foi até capaz de esboçar um sorriso.

— Não tanto quanto eu gostaria — Sesshoumaru ouviu-se dizer.

Ela avaliou-o e tentou afastar-se, mas ele a segurou com firmeza.

— Quero desculpar-me por minhas palavras — ele segredou. — Se conhecesse minha avó tão bem quanto eu, poderia entender melhor minha suposição errônea.

Sesshoumaru viu os lábios carnudos estremecerem, antes de sorrir.

— Acho que já tive tempo para notar algumas coisas.

Sesshoumaru respondeu com um sorriso largo, um pouco torto pela falta de uso. Deu-se conta de que a conduzia à sala da jantar com passos mais leves. Estava certo ao deduzir que ela não obedeceria cegamente à viúva. Imaginou se a interferência da avó a levaria a contrariá-Ia.

Ao levá-Ia até à mesa, Sesshoumaru se perguntava se não havia ganho uma aliada.

Na verdade, Rin provou isso. Para qualquer arenga da condessa, a jovem encontrava uma maneira de mudar de assunto. Na verdade, Sesshoumaru começava a prestar atenção às conversas.

Enquanto Rin falava, ele entendia que se escondera tanto ali no campo, que nem mais tinha consciência do que acontecia no mundo. Bebeu as notícias como um homem sedento.

Essa súbita curiosidade o surpreendeu. Era como se acordasse de um sono profundo. E ainda que renegasse a companhia, Sesshoumaru foi atraído pela linguagem de Rin. Culta, inteligente, defendia suas opiniões de maneira segura e educada. Parecia uma luz que aquecia o seu caminho gelado e triste.

Rin tinha um sorriso maravilhoso. Não um daqueles falsos, encomendados na hora certa e para tirar proveito. Era um sorriso sincero, real. Vagaroso, ele florescia e revelava uma fileira de dentes alvos com uma pequena imperfeição. Sesshoumaru ficou fascinado com a falha em um dos incisivos centrais. Assustou-se ao pensar como seria passar a língua ali.

Se ele a houvesse conhecido há alguns anos, teria dado o melhor de si para manter esse sorriso. Mas no auge de sua futilidade, talvez nem a notasse. O maior dos tolos. De qualquer forma, já era muito tarde. Ele poderia observar e admirar, mas era um homem morto. Não literalmente, mas bem próximo disso. Frio demais para tentar qualquer mulher.

Rin não passava de uma digressão. Um intervalo para seu pesar e sua culpa não esquecidos. Ela poderia ser uma ajuda na sua batalha contra os desmandos de sua avó. E era só.

Se não estivesse tão perdido no mundo, poderia até pensar em como a pequena e valente Rin poderia ajudá-Io a enfrentar os demônios. Mas Sesshoumaru já não acreditava em milagres há muito tempo.

BEM ESPERO QUE GOSTEM E DEIXEM REVIEWS SEI QUE UMA ADAPTAÇÃO MAS NÃO CUSTA NADA

JEH-CHAN MUITOS BEIJOS ESPERO QUE CONTINUE ACOMPANHANDO.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO III

**CAPÍTULO III**

Sesshoumaru observou Rin desculpar-se e deixar a mesa. Os cabelos escuros dela caíam nas costas. Ele surpreendeu-se com uma sensação estranha. Chegou a pensar que fosse efeito do jantar. Apesar de sua altura, normalmente tinha pouco apetite, mas naquela noite havia comido mais. Talvez porque a conversa interessante de Rin o houvesse distraído das arengas ácidas de sua avó.

— Menina simpática, apesar de simplória, não é mesmo? — a velha senhora perguntou, depois de manter um silêncio abençoado por alguns instantes.

Sesshoumaru franziu a testa. Sabia muito bem das intenções da avó, mas ela enganava-se em pensar que Rin era _simplória_. Contudo, resolveu não discursar sobre os méritos da convidada. Apenas deu de ombros, como se o assunto não fosse de seu interesse e terminou de comer.

— Claro, ela não faz o seu gênero — a velha condessa acrescentou, maliciosa.

Ele levantou a cabeça.

— Como assim? E o que tem isso a ver com o trabalho dela aqui? — Como ela não respondesse, Sesshoumaru continuou: — A menos que esteja pensando que vou desonrá-Ia.

A viúva fungou.

— Bem, eu gostaria que se interessasse por alguma coisa, nem que fosse por uma insignificância.

Sesshoumaru fitou a avó com dureza.

— Ela não é insignificante.

— Claro que não.

As suspeitas de Sesshoumaru se avolumaram, mesmo sabendo que Rin não era culpada.

— A senhora contratou-a para que me seduzisse? — perguntou, sem o pesar costumeiro.

— Não! — ela gritou, mas Sesshoumaru percebeu-lhe um lampejo de admissão no olhar.

— Então por que ela está aqui? Não é para ser sua dama de companhia, pelo jeito com que a colocou como isca à minha frente. E com que propósito? Responda!

O tom frio e acusador da voz do neto deixou a condessa sem resposta. Sesshoumaru ergueu-se, com um resmungo de contrariedade.

— A senhora não passa de uma alcoviteira, apesar de todos os seus títulos e ares grandiosos! E também não me importo com a sua opinião a meu respeito.

Sesshoumaru saiu da sala, com os membros cansados aquecidos por um calor estranho. Estava furioso não só por constatar que suas suspeitas se confirmaram, mas que a avó envolvera uma mulher inocente e adorável no esquema. Um despropósito! E pior, tratava-se de Rin. A cabeça de Sesshoumaru girava. Até mesmo seus sentimentos embotados recusavam-se a admitir o uso indigno de uma jovem honesta, ainda mais sendo uma parente!

Embora ultimamente não se agitasse por nada, Sesshoumaru entendeu que não podia deixar a trama prosseguir. Claro que não pretendia divertir-se com Rin e nem com qualquer outra. E nem poderia permitir que ela fosse usada por sua avó. A velha senhora havia ido longe demais essa vez. Conhecia-lhe as artimanhas, mas era inconcebível submeter uma bem-nascida filha de um barão a uma baixeza dessas.

A viúva merecia umas chibatadas, Sesshoumaru refletiu, com uma raiva quente e inflamada.

E foi essa sensação estranha que o confundIu. Era o mesmo que perder o equilíbrio. Como se músculos em desuso voltassem à vida. Pensou em culpar a perna ferida, mas a dor insistente que ali sentia nada tinha a ver com aquele calor repentino. Deu-se conta de que ainda não experimentara tal impressão, desde que voltara para casa.

A força de sua ira abalou a inércia que se mantinha entre o pesar e a culpa.

Espantado pela revelação, Sesshoumaru viu Rin passar. Deu uma tossidela, para que ela o notasse.

— Preciso falar-lhe — ele avisou, um tanto ríspido e percebeu a surpresa na expressão dela. — Mas não aqui — ele indicou a sala de jantar próxima. — Venha comigo.

Pegou-a pelo braço. O toque trouxe mais calor e sensibilidade, e ele deixou cair a mão. Atarantado, fitou os próprios dedos. Voltou à realidade e fez sinal para que saíssem do alcance dos ouvidos da avó e dos criados.

— Vamos lá para fora — ele pediu.

Mesmo indecisa, Rin empinou o queixo e atravessou as altas portas francesas do grande salão ao lado de Sesshoumaru. Ele fechou-as pelo lado de fora, na penumbra que se avolumava, e deu alguns passos no terraço de pedra circundado por parapeitos curvos. Abaixo, ainda era possível ver os terrenos bem tratados.

Sesshoumaru percebeu o ruge-ruge das saias de Rin, que se apoiou na balaustrada.

— Isto aqui é muito lindo — ela comentou, com sua voz melodiosa.

Sesshoumaru teve de esforçar-se para tirar os olhos daqueles cabelos brilhantes e fitar os arredores.

Estivera ali por noites sem conta, principalmente depois de seu retorno, admirando a beleza de Taishou Park e do interior de Yorkshire. Erá a única coisa que lhe trazia momentos de paz.

Ainda assim, naquela noite tudo parecia diferente. As estrelas estavam muito brilhantes. O luar mais luminoso refletia-se com maior poesia no gramado desvanecido. Que estranho. Sesshoumaru sentia-se quase... humano de novo.

— É, sim. Parece uma pintura. Mas não foi por isso que eu a trouxe aqui. Novamente, quero desculpar-me pelo que houve de manhã. E acho que minhas suspeitas não eram totalmente infundadas.

Ela fitou-o com os olhos grandes e escuros, e Sesshoumaru teve de concentrar-se no que tinha para dizer.

— Receio que minha avó contratou-a sob falsos pretextos — ele explicou, com o olhar fixo no faial distante.

Rin não respondeu e Sesshoumaru fitou-a de relance. Os olhos escuros eram profundos, tranqüilos e confortantes.

— Ela não precisa e nem quer uma acompanhante, e também não se importa com a miséria dos parentes distantes. Apesar de seu título, ela não é melhor do que a pior das mulheres. Em resumo, srta. Higurashi, ela a trouxe aqui com a esperança de que eu a levasse para cama. Embora eu não entenda a lógica de minha avó, como sempre, só posso imaginar uma coisa. Ela pretende que, depois de retomado o vigor masculino, eu assuma todos os deveres que ela jogou sobre mim, sem protestar, graças ao seu sacrifício virginal.

Sesshoumaru esperou outra bofetada ou uma expressão chocada. Qualquer coisa, menos a risada baixa, longa e embriagante que se seguiu.

Ele virou a cabeça e encarou-a. Rin imediatamente cobriu com a mão os lábios carnu- dos, a falha do dente e o riso delicioso.

— Sinto muito, mas isso é muito ridículo.

Sesshoumaru teve de admitir que era verdade. Certamente a avó não esperava que ele se aproveitasse de uma parente, sem o mínimo de consciência. Ou talvez ela pensasse que o Exército houvesse apagado nele todos os códigos de ética, exceto matar ou ser morto. Ou quem sabe deduzisse que ele era um indivíduo sem moral.

— Quero dizer, por que motivo o senhor seria tentado por uma solteirona sem um vintém sequer e insignificante? — Rin continuou e depois riu, sem estar ofendida, como quem observava a cena de fora.

— E o que a faz supor que não posso sentir-me atraído pela srta.? — Sesshoumaru perguntou, curioso. — A sociedade me aborrece e não preciso de dinheiro. Logo, a sua riqueza ou posição social são irrelevantes.

Na verdade, ele fora cativado pelo riso gutural, pela promessa de conforto do olhar aveludado e pelas curvas suaves do corpo feminino. Ah, como se ele estivesse interessado em alguma dessas coisas!

— Perdoe-me, mas dificilmente eu seria o tipo de pessoa que poderia exercer atração sobre um homem como o senhor, ainda mais levá-Io a um desejo incontrolável! — Rin protestou.

Sesshoumaru estranhou as palavras ditas de maneira tão casual. Mas era certo que havia muitos, dos chamados cavalheiros em evidência, que não hesitariam em satisfazer seus instintos com uma empregada, fosse ou não com o beneplácito de uma avó. Sesshoumaru subitamente compreendeu o desamparo da bela Rin e sentiu um desejo urgente de protegê-Ia... como parente, era claro.

— O que pretende dizer com alguém como eu? Será que ela se referia à lacuna, por ele mesmo admitida, no terreno dos impulsos libidinosos? Sesshoumaru percebeu que ela corava e teve remorso do que pensara dela.

Ela fitou as próprias mãos.

— É que, alguém tão bonito, charmoso, jovem e...

— Já fui jovem e bonito, Rin — ele interrompeu-a, com o coração mais leve —, e atraente.

— Ah — Rin riu novamente —, eu não pretendia subestimar seu charme.

— E nem eu, o seu — Sesshoumaru murmurou, fitando-a com intensidade.

O calor que emanava do olhar de Rin confundiu-se com o de Sesshoumaru. Uma ligação entre eles pareceu crescer e avolumar-se.

Rin desviou o olhar.

— O senhor me lisonjeia, milorde, isto é, Sesshoumaru. Agradeço sua preocupação por minha causa, embora eu ache que está enganado.

— A srta. não conhece minha avó e suas maquinações.

— Estou aprendendo rapidamente. Acho que ela acredita nos próprios esquemas, como se os fins justificassem os meios.

Rin impediu-o de responder, com a mão quente e pálida no braço dele.

— Como também já notei que os dois nunca estão de acordo. Sesshoumaru, ela não me contratou para seduzi-Io, mas simplesmente para cuidar do senhor, como uma simples dama de companhia. Ela tem muita preocupação a seu respeito…

— O quê? — Sesshoumaru espantou-se. Qual o conto de fadas que ela teria contado para essa jovem?

— A condessa tem receio de que possa cometer algum desatino — Rin murmurou, depois de alguns instantes de silêncio.

Sesshoumaru inspirou fundo, sem acreditar no que ouvia.

— Tenho vontade de matá-Ia. Bruxa velha! Rin tornou a rir e, por um momento, Sesshoumaru esqueceu o ultraje. O som da risada era baixo e quente. Lembrava noites de amor. Como podia ser de uma jovem solteira e ingênua como Rin? Na verdade, uma dama de companhia de quem quer que fosse não deveria ter uma voz igual à dela. Quente, profunda e sensual.

Sesshoumaru piscou. Por mais que Rin fosse agradável, atraente ou mesmo apetecível, não devia permitir que ela permanecesse ali. Ainda mais servindo de babá para um homem como ele!

A avó devia estar maluca ou pior, talvez o considerasse um insano.

Sim, ele gostaria de ter trocado de lugar com Bankotsu. Mas cometer suicídio não traria o irmão de volta. E ele não desonraria os companheiros mortos daquela maneira!

Sesshoumaru virou-se para a jovem que estava parada à frente dele, muito calma e como se não houvesse dito nada demais. Ele refletiu que não poderia dispensar uma parente na miséria e a viúva esperta contava com isso. Mas também não precisava ficar ao lado da dama de companhia.

— Vamos fazer um trato. A srta. me deixa sozinho e eu também a deixarei em paz.

Obviamente chocada, ela balançou a cabeça.

— Receio que não possa fazer isso.

— E por que não?

— Por que fui empregada para exercer uma tarefa e tenho de cumpri-Ia.

Não podia ser, Sesshoumaru espantou-se. Certamente ela não pensava em ser a sombra dele, testar as bebidas para conferir o veneno ou tirar todos os objetos pontiagudos de sua frente? Humilhado, ele riu com amargura. Se tivesse mesmo intenção de fazer uma coisa dessas, não seria uma jovem delgada que o impediria. Como ela também não poderia ser uma companhia para todas as horas, se ele não a aceitasse como tal.

— Boa sorte, srta.!

Sesshoumaru virou-se e, mancando, voltou para dentro, deixando Rin Higurashi sozinha no frio.

Ainda bem.

Sesshoumaru esgueirou-se, às primeiras luzes da aurora. Ele tinha dificuldade para dormir e era comum levantar-se na hora em que outros pensavam em procurar uma cama, depois de uma noite passada em bailes elegantes ou salões de jogos, os favoritos da maioria. Os dias tomavam-se longos e mais dificeis de serem tolerados. E naquela manhã ainda teria de levar a melhor sobre a sua, assim chamada, dama de companhia.

Sesshoumaru encaminhou-se aos estábulos, com um sorriso maldoso. Talvez ele não fosse capaz de evitá-Ia a pé. Mas no dorso de um cavalo, o assunto era bem diferente. Dali a instantes, ele estava montado em Raja.

Pretendia usufruir de um passeio demorado e solitário na floresta brilhante com as cores do outono. O garanhão fogoso era o mais rápido da estrebaria, mas Sesshoumaru não tinha pressa. Prosseguiu devagar, escalando a ladeira longa e suave que conduzia aos carvalhos das colinas.

Deduziu que Rin ainda estava na cama e isso trouxe-lhe algumas imagens inquietantes. Ela, corada e sonolenta, com os cabelos desalinhados. Ele tratou de concentrar-se na trilha à frente.

Não precisava de babás, damas de companhia, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Por que sua avó não o deixava em paz? Ninguém o entendia. Preferia mesmo ficar sozinho, à mercê de seus pensamentos torturantes. Imaginou, e não pela primeira vez, se não devia deixar Taishou Park, abandonar sua avó, herança e condado, tudo de uma só vez. Mas havia uma coisa que o prendia à vida antiga.

Os vales de Yorkshire estavam no seu sangue. Sesshoumaru inspirou o ar impregnado com os odores de relva, folhas e flores. A tensão interior cedeu um pouco. Estava no único lugar que lhe conferia um pouco de paz. Então por que o abandonaria só por causa da avó? O melhor seria mandá-Ia embora!

Sesshoumaru ainda não estava muito longe, quando ouviu o trote de outro cavalo atrás dele.

_Não pode ser!_

Rin certamente dormia e jamais poderia persegui-lo com tanta rapidez. Assim mesmo, que estranho, não desgostou de pensar naquela hipótese. Sesshoumaru virou-se devagar, como em um desafio. Horrorizado, viu Rin montada em Pégasos, uma égua alta puro-sangue e que necessitava do pulso firme de um cavaleiro experiente. Além de ser conhecida por não gostar de companheiras do mesmo sexo. A potranca vinha dançando e atirando a cabeça. Rin agarrava- se nas rédeas, sem muita eficácia.

Num instante, Sesshoumaru aproximou-se delas. Sem hesitar, levantou Rin da sela e puxou-a para seu colo. Surpresa, ela agarrou-se no casaco dele, como se temesse ser atirada ao solo. Ele segurou-a pela cintura com firmeza e percebeu que ela tremia. Ou seriam as próprias mãos que acompanhavam o descompasso do coração?

— Mas o que a srta. estava fazendo sobre Pégasos?

Pelo menos ela pareceu envergonhada, ou talvez arrependida.

— Eu pedi a seu cavalariço uma montaria que pudesse alcançar a sua. Mas isso foi porque o senhor resolveu sair sem me esperar.

Sesshoumaru blasfemou com todas as letras.

— A srta. não tem juízo? Poderia ter-se matado, e para quê? — Por minha causa, ele pensou, feroz. — Não pretendo ter outra morte à minha porta!

— Mas eu estou bem, Sesshoumaru — ela afirmou, com suavidade.

A voz baixa e firme de Rin varreu a raiva e a aflição, e ele pôde enxergar novamente. A figura delicada preencheu-lhe a visão. Ela era um raio de luz em meio à escuridão que o cercava.

Sesshoumaru sentiu, sob seus dedos, o corpo delgado de Rin, sólido como uma âncora. Os cabelos dela estavam mal presos e caíam em madeixas soltas aqui e ali. Os cílios espessos faziam sombra sobre os olhos que o arrastavam em uma promessa imaginária de paz, conforto e… paixão.

Entre esses devaneios bizarros, o último foi o que mais chamou-lhe a atenção. De repente, Sesshoumaru passou a fitar-lhe os lábios, carnudos e suculentos.

Um calor tórrido explodiu ao redor dele. Queria mergulhar naquela boca, achar ali refügio e prazer, abandonar seu pesar e sua culpa, em troca de vida e amor. E isso apavorou-o mortalmente.

Inspirou fundo, desviou o olhar e incitou Raja a voltar para o estábulo.

Sesshoumaru manteve o olhar fixo na construção baixa, até parar o garanhão perto do cavalariço que ajudou Rin a desmontar. Demonstrou seu desagrado para o homem e cometeu o erro de fitar novamente Rin. Em pé, abaixo dele, ela o fitava tranqüilamente como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Em vez de sair galopando para as colinas e fugir da ameaça que ela representava, Sesshoumaru viu-se pedindo ao palafreneiro uma montaria mais adequada para Rin. E antes de que ele se desse conta do que estava acontecendo, ambos saíram em direção ao carvalhal do outeiro.

Trotaram em silêncio e Sesshoumaru descontraiu-se. Afinal, qual o perigo que a parente jovem e ingênua que montava um capão a seu lado poderia oferecer? Certamente ele exagerava em suas apreensões. Havia muito tempo que não sentava uma mulher em seu colo. Por isso era natural que se sentisse alvoroçado, mesmo que seu corpo não pudesse mais reagir como antigamente.

Sesshoumaru tratou de esquecer tais pensamentos e deixou a paz da manhã lavar-lhe a alma. Não suportava mais a tagarelice incessante daqueles que nada mais queriam, a não ser ouvir a própria voz. Esse era um dos motivos por que ele procurava o campo, os espaços abertos, os carvalhos rijos e mudos, onde os únicos ruídos eram o canto dos pássaros, o farfalhar dos vegetais e o movimento fortuito de algum animal.

Sob os ramos das árvores acolhedoras, Sesshoumaru encontrou o alívio para sua mente atormentada, mas de uma forma diferente. Naquele dia, não era a solidão de um solitário. Ele partilhava de um calor que vinha não somente da beleza da floresta.

Rin mostrava-se uma companhia agradável e Sesshoumaru gostou de ouvir-lhe a voz.

— O que é esse cheiro podre? — ela perguntou, enrugando o nariz.

Sesshoumaru admirou-se ao ouvir o próprio riso, rouco e enferrujado.

Eles haviam chegado à clareira onde as águas quentes formavam uma pequena lagoa, borbulhante e espumosa de encontro às pedras.

— Esta é a nossa fonte medicinal. Há vários pontos desses espalhados pelo parque.

— Que maravilha! — ela entusiasmou-se e desmontou, admirando o lugar. — E dá para tomar banho! Já experimentou? Tenho certeza de que poderia melhorar os movimentos de sua perna.

Sesshoumaru estava desmontando, quando escutou as palavras de Rin. Ele estremeceu, apesar do calor da manhã.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — Ele fitou-a com severidade.

— Quando ela estiver latejando ou incomodando, o senhor deveria vir aqui e…

— E como sabe que isso me incomoda? — ele interrompeu-a, com brusquidão.

Rin não pareceu incomodar-se com a grosseria.

— Posso ver isso pelo movimento de seu queixo. Percebo que nesta manhã ela não o está perturbando. Mas quando o senhor anda bastante, acho que o mal-estar se agrava.

Sesshoumaru não soube o que responder. Sentiu-se despido, apanhado em flagrante.

— Esta sua nascente pode ser maravilhosa para isso — ela continuou, sem se alterar. — Meu pai sempre se sentia melhor depois de uma viagem a um balneário, principalmente Bath. Ele sofria muito de gota.

Rin suspirou, perdida em suas memórias e Sesshoumaru deduziu ser saudade do pai. Ele sentiu-se culpado por haver sido tão rude. Mergulhado em sua própria dor, Sesshoumaru não reconhecera que ela também estava sofrendo.

— A srta. deve estar pensando que sou um patife egoísta — ele murmurou.

Sesshoumaru fitou-a, esperando encontrar a desaprovação que sempre via no rosto da avó. Mas Rin estava sorrindo, com a ponta do dente quebrado à mostra. E isso de certa forma acalmou-o.

— Não — Rin respondeu, com suavidade. — Vejo um homem atormentado pelo sofrimento e pela angústia… e talvez alguma coisa a mais. Do que Se trata, Sesshoumaru?

A perspicácia dela espantou-o e ele teve de afastar-se um pouco, com um nó na garganta. Não tinha a menor intenção de contar nada, mas as palavras saíram sem querer.

— Estou vivo e muitos outros morreram — ele disse, em um fio de voz. — Inclusive Bankotsu. Isso não é correto.

Rin seguiu-o, ele estava de costas, mas não se aproximou demais.

— Até pode ser. Mas quem é o senhor para decidir isso? Se houvesse feito alguma coisa diferente, teria mudado o rumo de Waterloo? Poderia ter evitado as grandes perdas britânicas? — Ela esperou uma resposta que não veio e continuou, tranqüila: — Quando sua mente estiver mais desanuviada, as respostas aparecerão.

— Mas por que eu? — ele sussurrou a pergunta que vinha se fazendo há meses.

— Talvez por que seja digno desse direito.

Sesshoumaru virou-se e ela já estava ao alcance de seus dedos. Poderia tocá-Ia, se ousasse. Mas ele permaneceu imóvel, fitando aqueles olhos enormes e achocolatados. E dentro deles, Sesshoumaru viu a sensatez, a misericórdia e algo mais que o arrastava…

— Lamente a morte de seus companheiros e de seu irmão, como eu faço por meu pai. Mas não desperdice sua vida preciosa com remorsos sem sentido. O senhor é um homem inteligente, jovem, cheio de vitalidade e ainda tem muito a oferecer ao mundo.

As palavras dela tiveram o efeito de lâminas em suas feridas. A dor foi muito grande e Sesshoumaru teve vontade de gritar. Mas limitou-se a montar Raja e voltar pela mata, em direção a seu lar, seguido pela indesejável dama de companhia.

**Bem so esta faltando uma coisa reviews, **


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO IV

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Apesar da rejeição inicial às considerações de Rin, Sesshoumaru acabou por entender que ela estava certa. Entretanto, era incapaz de perdoar-se totalmente por estar vivo. Embora não fosse uma pessoa emocional, tinha a impressão de que os sentimentos sobrepujavam sua mente por vingança e lançavam-no contra Rin.

Como ela ousava tirar conclusões? Rin não tinha a menor idéia do que ele havia passado. Oh, Deus! Só queria que ela fosse embora e o deixasse mergulhar novamente nas águas da miséria. A lógica que se danasse.

Mas Rin não o deixaria em paz. O mutismo, que poderia afastar a mais ardente das condessas em potencial, não teve o menor efeito sobre ela. Na verdade, Sesshoumaru não havia dito uma só palavra na volta, mas ela aparentava não notar. De vez em quando comentava sobre o tempo, a região rural ou os cavalos, sem importar-se com a falta de respostas.

Ao jantar, Sesshoumaru tentou ignorá-Ia, mas Rin sempre encontrava algum recurso para chamar- lhe a atenção. Ele disse a si mesmo que estava desesperado para conversar, depois de ouvir mais uma vez as reclamações inflamadas da avó.

Gostou de escutar o tom de voz baixo e quente de Rin. Ela discorria sobre os mais variados assuntos com um ritmo pausado, inteligente e racional.

Sesshoumaru soube que estava em dificuldades, quando passou a observá-Ia com maior cuidado, à procura da pequena falha do dente. E em vez de enfrentar o perigo, fugiu para seus aposentos, como um covarde. Ele havia encarado as hostes de Napoleão sem piscar. E uma jovem delicada fizera com que ele se escondesse.

Embora protegido atrás das portas trancadas, Sesshoumaru esperava que ela, com sua calma sobrenatural, viesse procurá-Io com alguma intenção inocente e corajosa. Seus sentimentos em relação a Rin eram tão conflitantes que, secretamente, ele talvez até desejasse a visita. Mas as horas se passavam e nada acontecia.

Sesshoumaru deveria estar contente. Contudo, os aposentos espaçosos pareciam opressivos e ele continuava a andar de um lado para o outro. Creditava à falta do passeio noturno, a sua inquietação. Caminhava sempre ao ar livre até sentir-se cansado, com esperança de dormir um pouco melhor.

Naquela noite, nem mesmo tentou deitar-se e quando o silêncio tomou conta da residência, ele esgueirou-se para o jardim.

A luz do luar dava brilho à grama amarelada e aos canteiros das últimas flores. Ele foi até a construção em estilo grego que tinha como pano de fundo os carvalhos altos. Não passava de um telhado e colunas, onde outrora seus pais haviam posto cadeiras. Atualmente, um lugar árido e vazio, perfeito para a sua melancolia.

Sesshoumaru encostou-se com o ombro esquerdo na pedra fria e observou os gramados bem cuidados. Procurou a paz que emanava da natureza, sem entretanto encontrá-Ia. Pensou em caminhar, mas a agitação tornou a tomar conta dele. Relanceou o olhar ao redor. À procura de quê?

E nisso, ele viu. Uma figura escura e delgada subia correndo a ladeira, com a capa negra esvoaçando atrás de si, na direção dele.

Não podia ser. Quando ele viu Rin vindo em sua direção, seu coração disparou. Mas logo seu entusiasmo foi substituído por outros sentimentos mais lúgubres e perturbadores.

— O que a srta. está fazendo aqui? — Sesshoumaru esbravejou, assim que ela chegou ao pequeno recinto.

Certamente ela se vestira às pressas. Um dos ombros estava à mostra, o que revelava uma parte da pele acetinada sob o manto que havia escorregado. Ela não penteara os cabelos, que lhe caíam pelas costas como uma manta sedosa.

Sesshoumaru fitou o desalinho de Rin e sentiu-se acuado, irado e perseguido. Tutelado e observa- do. Tratado como um suicida miserável e patético, e não como homem.

— Não preciso de babá e nem de ama-de-leite!

— Ótimo, por que eu não imagino onde poderíamos encontrar uma a essa hora — Rin respondeú com a calma habitual que começava a enfurecê-Io.

Não era como a decepção racional diante da frieza de Kagura. Simplesmente não havia propósito em ficar ali e ser perseguido por Rin.

— A srta. não tem senso de decoro? — ele reagiu, furioso não só pela presença contínua de Rin, mas pelo descaso total com a reputação e por que não dizer, com a própria pele.

Será que ela confiava no mau funcionamento do corpo dele, para imaginá-Io um cavalheiro?

— Ou será que a despeito de sua pose de donzela séria, a srta. deseja um pouco de perigo para apimentar seus dias monótonos?

Sesshoumaru adiantou-se e fez com que ela recuasse até ficar encostada em uma das grossas colunas gregas. A seguir, encurralou-a com a mão esquerda ao lado da cabeça de Rin. Inclinou-se um pouco e fitou-lhe o rosto erguido e iluminado pelo luar. Hesitou, atraído pela intensidade de sua beleza.

— Ou será que deseja um pouco mais do que isso? — ele sussurrou.

Rin passou a língua nos lábios carnudos. Aquele gesto, que Sesshoumaru teve certeza de que era inocente, acendeu a centelha entre eles.

— Eu...

Sesshoumaru não a deixou terminar. Curvou-se mais e tomou-lhe os lábios com os seus. Talvez ele não pudesse desempenhar suas funções, mas poderia muito bem dar-lhe um beijo que a fizesse pensar duas vezes antes de sair à caça de um homem, na escuridão de um gramado deserto.

Sesshoumaru ignorou o som baixo de surpresa ou protesto. Aproveitou os lábios entreabertos e procurou com a língua a ponta quebrada do incisivo central. A sensualidade doce daquela falha deixou-o com a cabeça rodando. Ele pressionou o corpo contra o dela e tomou o beijo mais intenso.

Ele esperou um outro tapa ou pelo menos outra forma de resistência por parte de uma jovem tão sensível. Em vez disso, ela correspondeu com ardor.

A resposta não experiente dela foi mais erótica do que se viesse de uma cortesã depravada. O coração de Sesshoumaru parecia bater contra as costelas e ele acariciou-lhe a pele macia do pescoço, gemendo ao sentir a textura acetinada da pele, o contato sedoso com os cabelos escuros.

Rin abraçou-o por baixo do casaco. E ele desejou estar despido, para que ela pudesse tocá-Io de verdade. Ela deslizou as mãos pelas costas dele, para cima e para baixo.

Finalmente Sesshoumaru sentiu-se abrigado. Era o ancoradouro que ele vinha procurando e onde poderia esquecer tudo. Exceto o milagre precioso da vida que ele vinha deixando perder.

Seu lugar era nos braços daquela mulher, encostado nela, dentro dela…

— Rin… — Sesshoumaru sussurrou, extasiado.

Ele deslizou as mãos pelo corpete, até encontrar um dos seios. Rin era tão suave, real e intensa, que o conde de Taishou teve vontade de chorar de alegria. Beijou-a no pescoço e ela pendeu a cabeça para trás. O som baixo e rouco que ela emitiu foi tão excitante que ele quase perdeu o equilíbrio.

Sesshoumaru agarrou-se na bengala e murmurou seu prazer na pele tenra que aparecia por cima do decote.

Ele ergueu-lhe o seio envolto em crepe negro. Beijou-o e umedeceu-o com a língua. Queria desnudá-Io para vê-Io e sentir-lhe o cheiro. Novamente Rin deixou escapar o mesmo som quente e arrebatador. Ela arqueou as costas e uma madeixa de cabelos brilhantes caiu no rosto dele. Uma fome voraz atingiu-o, de forma descontrolada e furiosa. Sem pensar, ele puxou-a mais de encontro a si, com a mão direita.

A bengala caiu no chão e o barulho ecoou no chão de pedra. E a mulher apaixonada que estava nos braços de Sesshoumaru retesou-se. Ela fitou-o com os olhos grandes ainda embaçados de desejo, afastou-se e enrolou a capa sobre si mesma, estremecendo.

No calor do momento, Sesshoumaru havia esquecido do frio da noite. As árvores atrás deles propiciavam um pouco de abrigo contra o frio. Mas na frente nada havia, a não ser a grande extensão de gramados, os remanescentes das flores e arbustos da estação.

Sesshoumaru sobressaltou-se ao entender que ele havia tomado liberdades indevidas em um lugar onde qualquer um poderia vê-Ios. Amaldiçoou o frenesi imprudente do qual fora acometido.

Segurou-se no pilar com uma das mãos e abaixou a cabeça. Tentou retomar o fôlego e o raciocínio. Rin saiu correndo e ele não pôde alcançá-Ia.

Quando curvou-se para pegar a bengala, Sesshoumaru descobriu que havia cometido pelo menos um erro de avaliação. Tudo continuava na mais perfeita normalidade. A ansiedade dolorosa que ora sentia era uma prova.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu acordado a maior parte da noite. Dividiu-se entre amaldiçoar a volta abrupta das funções de seu corpo, em aplaudi-Ias, em ter esperanças de que, depois daquilo, Rin fosse embora e em desejar que ela não partisse. E durante o tempo inteiro, imaginou o que ela poderia fazer. Rin teria bons motivos para ir embora depois de testemunhar o comportamento indecoroso dele, pois tratava-se de uma jovem inocente. Mas não podia esquecer o frescor do beijo dela, os gemidos baixos que denotavam prazer, os toques incertos das mãos dela…

Sesshoumaru virou-se, gemendo alto. Quanto antes esquecesse o que havia acontecido, melhor. Mesmo se Rin não fosse embora, ele não tiraria novamente vantagem dela ou viveria de acordo com as expectativas da avó. Jamais faria isso.

Não podia seduzir propositalmente qualquer dependente seu, ainda mais tratando-se de uma parente, e mal orientada como ela parecia ser. Rin perdia tempo, pois ele não tinha a menor intenção de matar-se.

Seria melhor para todos que ela partisse, ele decidiu com amargura, antes de adormecer, já de madrugada.

De manhã, Sesshoumaru deu-se conta de que, por essa vez, seus pensamentos abrangiam outra coisa além de sofrimento e culpa. E que seus sonhos haviam sido preenchidos com um propósito mais agradável do que guerra e morte.

Seria isso digno de celebração ou de censura?

E ele culpou a pressa em tomar o desjejum ao apetite que voltara.

Inquieto, Sesshoumaru conteve a respiração, ao entrar na sala de jantar. Descontraiu-se ao ver Rin, ereta e formal, sentada à mesa. Foi tomado por um entusiasmo estranho, junto com uma satisfação vaidosa.

Ainda que ela tivesse a aparência de uma jovem séria e tranqüila, Sesshoumaru sabia que tinha o poder de transformá-Ia em uma mulher quente e sensual. Esse pensamento afetou-o intimamente e ele teve de sentar-se depressa.

Rin fitou-o e Sesshoumaru pensou ter visto uma ligeira coloração rósea nas suas faces. Mas ela saudou-o com a calma habitual e o olhar sereno de sempre.

De acordo com a dualidade que o afetava, ele ao mesmo tempo aborreceu-se e ficou grato por ela agir como se nada houvesse mudado entre eles. Mas ele gostaria de provar-lhe que alguma coisa havia acontecido. Na verdade, poderia fazer com que tudo se repetisse.

_Não_. Melhor esquecer e depressa. Rin resolvera ficar e ele teria de comportar-se como o cavalheiro de antes.

Assim Sesshoumaru nada comentou e nem ela fez qualquer referência ao ocorrido.

Tomaram uma refeição leve e depois, com naturalidade, Rin pediu a ele que lhe mostrasse os arredores. Sesshoumaru sabia que deveria recusar, que a convivência entre eles era sem propósito. Mas quis aproveitar o bom tempo que poderia terminar a qualquer momento. E também não se esconderia em seus aposentos ou fugiria como um covarde.

Já na área extema, eles caminharam em silêncio, prestando atenção nos passos. Não importava o quanto eles fingissem que nada sucedera. Sesshoumaru, por seu lado, sentia uma diferença sutil, um certo calor que os rodeava, manifesto pela intimidade que haviam partilhado.

Não esquecera a maciez da mecha de cabelos castanhos e ainda ouvia o som inebriante dos pequenos gemidos de prazer quando tocara em Rin. O perfume suave que emanava dela e era trazido pela brisa recordava-o de como ela preenchera seus sentidos.

Quanto mais se afastavam da mansão, mais Sesshoumaru rememorava e mais aborrecido ficava. Como ela podia ficar tão indiferente, quando ele só tinha vontade de pegá-Ia nos braços e recomeçar de onde haviam parado?

Era óbvio que Rin estava certa, apesar de seu lapso momentâneo.

E tinha de concordar com ela; Sesshoumaru pensou, de cenho franzido.

Ela era uma jovem bem-nascida e bem-criada, e fazia parte da família, embora em um ramo distante. Tinha de lembrar-se de que ela era sua dependente e, como tal, estava sob sua proteção. Aproveitar-se disso não seria uma atitude honrada. E sua honra era um dos poucos pilares a que se agarrara nos últimos meses. Sesshoumaru teve de remoer sua culpa.

— Perdoe-me se o nosso encontro de ontem a aborreceu. Meu comportamento foi inaceitável — ele murmurou.

— Desculpas aceitas — Rin proferiu as palavras com a mesma calma exasperadora. — Apesar disso, não acredito que tal familiaridade deveria fazer parte do processo de cura e nem dos deveres de uma dama de companhia.

— _Processo de cura_? — Sesshoumaru salientou, entre irritado e divertido. — É isso que a srta. pensa que está fazendo? Tratando de mim?

Por um momento, ele viu-se deitado, enquanto Rin aplicava-lhe muito mais do que beijos em seu corpo ferido. E Sesshoumaru não pretendia que ela usasse aqueles métodos particulares de tratamento.

— Então a srta. deveria estar no continente, quando eu mal podia andar.

— Devem ter sido momentos difíceis — ela comentou.

— Foram sim, mas eu não enfrentei o pior nem lá e nem nos campos de batalha. Fui um dos felizardos.

Como é que nunca raciocinara dessa forma? Por muito tempo ele só pensara em sua vontade de estar no lugar de Bankotsu ou dos seus companheiros.

Naquele momento, mesmo com egoísmo, Sesshoumaru ficou contente de estar vivo entre tantos mortos. Ao lado de uma mulher bela e meiga, com olhos cor de chocolate e uma boca que podia fazer um homem esquecer de tudo.

— Conte-me — Rin pediu.

— O quê? — Sesshoumaru assustou-se, com o pensamento fixo nos lábios de Rin.

— Sobre a guerra.

Apesar do farfalhar das árvores sobre sua cabeça e do rangido da grama sob seus pés, ele sentiu a tensão tomar conta de seu corpo.

— Não posso.

— Mas deve.

Rin empurrou o manto para trás, sentou-se sob uma nesga de sol, encostou-se em um tronco grosso de carvalho e olhou para cima, na expectativa.

Sesshoumaru deu um suspiro profundo. Ninguém lhe pedira para contar sobre as experiências que escondia em um lugar escuro no fundo da mente. Estava apavorado com a tortura da insistência de Rin.

Contra sua vontade, sentia uma necessidade premente de falar. Mas tinha receio de macular os ouvidos de Rin com histórias não dignas de serem ouvidas por mulheres decentes.

Claro, ele conhecera vivandeiras e esposas que permaneceram algum tempo nos campos de batalha. Algumas vezes elas até salvavam seus maridos, à custa dos próprios membros ou da vida. Mas Rin vivera em um mundo muito distante da pólvora e do sangue. E assim Sesshoumaru queria mantê-Ia.

Porém a vontade de desnudar-se internamente foi mais forte e ele começou a relatar os acontecimentos que culminaram com Waterloo. Primeiro ele falou devagar. Depois as palavras vieram em uma torrente, surpreendendo-o pela intensidade. Dali a pouco, a perna começou a doer e Sesshoumaru sentou-se ao lado dela. Depois de um tempo, a emoção impediu-o de prosseguir.

Rin, segura e calma, não se horrorizou com nada do que ouviu. Apenas puxou-o e abraçou-o, até que ele deitou a cabeça de encontro aos seios macios e chorou, como uma criança.

Sesshoumaru não tinha certeza do que acontecera. De algum modo, ele voltara à mansão depois do desabafo e subira a seus aposentos para descansar. E, milagrosamente, dormira. Naquele momento sentia-se revigorado e livre de uma grande carga, ainda que nada houvesse mudado.

Contudo, apesar de seu relativo bem-estar, estava envergonhado pelo momento de fraqueza e relutou em encarar Rin novamente.

O que ela pensaria dele?

Sesshoumaru preparou-se para o pior, mas encontrou-a sentada no grande salão, tão tranqüila como sempre. Não viu nenhuma condenação no olhar aveludado.

Ela sorriu, como quem pretendia demonstrar uma boa acolhida e mais alguma coisa. Se não estivesse tão prevenido, Sesshoumaru teria pensado em admiração. Mas que mulher poderia apreciar um homem que chorava?

Sua avó certamente não, pois ela o fitava com o desprezo habitual.

— Onde é que o senhor esteve? Tive de mandar todos os criados para as colinas, à sua procura! Jaken chegou e precisa falar com você sobre as propriedades de Londres.

— Eu estava descansando — Sesshoumaru foi lacônico e caminhou até as janelas altas, para espiar a paisagem que o acalmava.

— _Descansando_? — O velha senhora ouriçou- se. — Mas é só o que senhor tem feito, desde que chegou! Taishou, já é tempo de fazer alguma coisa! Alguém tem de tomar as rédeas, senão esta família irá à ruína!

— _Eu_ falarei com o sr. Jaken.

A oferta de Rin fez Sesshoumaru e a avó virarem-se para ela, atônitos. Sesshoumaru escondeu um sorriso de aprovação pela coragem. Nada amedrontava Rin. Nem histórias horripilantes de guerra. Nem soldados que choravam. Nem condessas viúvas e autoritárias.

— Era o que faltava! — A avó fez ar de pouco-caso. — Uma jovem na miséria dando conselhos ao nosso homêm de negócios! — A mulher levantou-se, fitou-os com um de seus olhares mais imperiosos e intimidativos, e bateu a ponta da bengala no chão.

— Então eu mesma irei — ela dirigiu-se a Sesshoumaru —, já que o senhor continua a negligenciar seus deveres. A seguir, ela virou-se para Rin: — E a srta. não tem feito nada por aqui para merecer seu salário.

Depois daquele desabafo, a viúva saiu da sala, com arrogância.

Sesshoumaru abriu a boca para defender sua acompanhante, mas ela adiantou-se, com voz baixa.

— Sesshoumaru, ela está muito velha para…

— Minha avó? Muito velha? Ela será capaz de derrubar o diabo dentro da própria tumba.

Rin não achou graça.

— Preste bem atenção e verá que ela está muito frágil.

— Absurdo. Ela é feita de pedra.

— Ou sua avó quer que acreditemos nisso. Já pensou que pode ser uma maneira de enfrentar a vida?

Sesshoumaru respondeu com um sorriso amargo, mas Rin não o acompanhou.

— É verdade. — Ela fIxou nele os olhos grandes, castanhos, em protesto. — Se sua avó se permitisse prantear o marido, ou o filho, ou o neto, ou sua saúde, ou a dinastia na qual investiu a vida, ela se quebraria em duas, como uma pequena lasca de rocha. Ela tira a força do seu orgulho de família e é o que a mantém… A despeito da idade, da doença e dos desapontamentos. É por isso que ela se agarra a tudo com tanto desespero.

Sesshoumaru piscou, atônito e preparou-se para argüir, mas já aprendera que Rin não discutia. Ela simplesmente expunha seu caso tão razoavelmente quanto possível e esperava pacientemente que ele concordasse.

Mas nesse caso, como Sesshoumaru poderia fazê-Io? Apesar de que, mesmo a contragosto, começava a ver a sensatez de seu ponto de vista. Quantas vezes, nesses últimos meses ele execrara o palavrório da avó? Mas será que ele queria mesmo enxergar a personificação da ferocidade, o esteio de sua juventude, o último baluarte da família quebrado e esmigalhado?

Rin aceitou o silêncio dele como concordância e continuou:

— Também acho que, se considerar bem a questão, verá que o senhor e sua avó não são duas pessoas tão diferentes. Milorde tem o mesmo amor à terra, o mesmo orgulho que lhe coube como herança, a mesma lealdade feroz.

Surpreso ao extremo, Sesshoumaru sentou-se em uma cadeira entalhada em dourado. Rin enumerara as melhores qualidades da avó, como também as dele. E com isso, forçava-o a examinar as conseqüências de seu complexo de culpa. Não somente fazia sofrer todos aqueles que se preocupavam com ele, mas também abandonava a propriedade. E isso afetava os fazendeiros arrendatários e os aldeões.

Enquanto as arengas da avó caíam em ouvidos moucos, Sesshoumaru escutava Rin. Sabia que ela também amava o interior e ouviu-a reportar-se as terras e às pessoas que dependiam dele como conde. Ele sentiu um reacender súbito de seu senso de responsabilidade, de seus deveres para com o condado.

E tudo, graças a Rin.

Ela continuou a falar e Sesshoumaru observou-a. O brilho dos cabelos escuros, os cílios espessos, o formato do rosto e as curvas do corpo. Ele deu um suspiro profundo. Lembrou-se dos contornos deliciosos das formas de Rin, em detalhes. Teve de admitir que não queria mais nada a não ser desvendar o resto diante de seus olhos, mãos e boca. .

— Pense no que está sentindo — ela aconselhou, com suavidade. — Seja honesto consigo mesmo. É só o que eu peço.

Sesshoumaru sabia muito bem o que estava sentindo. Um desejo sem limíte por sua dama de companhia.

**Meninas espero que continuem acompanhando esta estoria beijos -**

**Acdy-chan**

**sandramonte**

**Jeh-ChaN**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO V

**Meninas gostaram, para quem quer saber o nome desse livro que estou fazendo a adaptação e A dama de companhia.**

**Não esqueçam das reviews muitos beijos para**

**Lohan.y**

**Lady Muise**

**Acdy-Chan**

**Jeh-chaN**

**Belle Lune's**

**sandramonte**

**CAPÍTULO V**

Rin lia perto da janela do gabinete, mas na verdade também dividia a atenção entre a chuva que batia na vidraça e Sesshoumaru. Ele estava sentado junto a uma grande escrivaninha e observava alguns papéis que o sr. Jaken havia deixado. Rin mal respirava para não perturbá-Io.

Apesar das acusações da viúva de que não merecia seu salário, Rin sabia que estava ajudando e que Sesshoumaru fizera progressos. A avó continuava impaciente e frustrada, mas qualquer tipo de cura tomava tempo. Por que a recuperação do espírito deveria ser diferente?

Rin via mudanças em Sesshoumaru. Bastava ver o esforço daquele dia. Se pudesse controlar a condessa mais um pouco, tinha a impressão de que ele acabaria por assumir seu papel naquela casa. Era certo que os dois ainda discutiriam, mas Sesshoumaru voltaria a ser o que era.

E quanto a ela? Rin acompanhava a evolução com entusiasmo, mas também com tristeza. Sabia que o recomeço da vida de Sesshoumaru a afastaria do cargo inicialmente desdenhado, mas que amava.

_Não_.

Amor era uma palavra muito forte, Rin pensou, alarmada. Não havia como negar que cometera um erro crasso em relação àqueles a quem servia. Fosse como governanta, dama de companhia ou ajudante paga de qualquer natureza. Começava a gostar demais de suas incumbências.

Viera para aquela casa achando que seria infeliz. Mais um caso de caridade fútil, onde ela nada mais teria a fazer do que servir de criada. Em vez disso, encontrara-se frente a um desafio, uma oportunidade para ajudar alguém muito necessitado.

Depois da morte do pai, nunca pensara em voltar a fazer parte de uma família. E havia criado uma, nessa casa de desajustes. Ela amava o interior de Yorkshire, a beleza imaculada de Taishou Park, os recintos espaçosos e o ambiente elegante da mansão. Passara a gostar de seus moradores, a condessa velha e feroz e seu neto problemático.

Prestar atenção em Sesshoumaru fez com que o coração de Rin disparasse. Os cabelos e a pele dele brilhavam sob a luz pálida da janela. Ele já não estava tão magro e continuava em ótima forma, apesar da claudicação.

Rin corou e abaixou os olhos para o livro em seu colo, reconhecendo a própria fraqueza. O homem tempestuoso se transformara em vulnerável, mas sempre belo, e era possuidor de um caráter digno de elogios. A antipatia inicial modificara-se totalmente.

Mesmo com esforço, não conseguia manter sua atenção afastada de Sesshoumaru. Ele ocupava seus pensamentos. Rin preocupava-se com ele e admirava-o, muito além da conta. E havia sempre um desejo atrelado à sua afeição, não condizente com os sentimentos de uma simples dama de companhia. O que deixava em perigo seu coração e seu bom nome. Além de ser altamente. inadequado, depois do que ocorrera no caramanchão de pedras.

Rin recusava-se a considerar aquela noite. Escondera-a no fundo da memória e passou a pensar nisso como um sonho. Estava, determinada a ignorar o acontecido, na esperança de que Sesshoumaru também o fizesse. O que se concretizara, depois de um pedido superficial de desculpas. Na verdade, ele parecia ter esquecido completamente o encontro. E embora Rin dissesse a si mesma que o fato era positivo, não podia deixar de sentir um certo desapontamento.

Rin repreendeu-se por sua tolice e tratou de enxergar o incidente de maneira apropriada. Quando se recuperasse, Sesshoumaru retomaria todas as atividades anteriores, inclusive a cobiça pelo sexo oposto. Ela fora apenas a mulher que estivera à mão, quando ele se deparara com a volta daquele… interesse. Nada mais do que isso.

A partir do momento em que estivesse curado, não havia dúvida de que ele voltaria ao redemoinho social e escolheria uma esposa conveniente, exatamente como a velha condessa desejava. Nem se lembraria mais da dama de companhia. Faria de Taishou Park seu lar, construiria uma família e reinaria como um conde.

E não era esse o futuro que Rin desejava para ele e para o qual estava trabalhando? Mas por algum motivo, o sucesso da empreitada deixava uma angústia dolorosa em seu peito.

Rin pigarreou e o som distraiu Sesshoumaru dos documentos do sr. Jaken.

— O que foi?

Ela sentiu um momento de arrependimento. Mas uma faísca de egoísmo decretou que deveria aproveitar o mínimo de atenção dele, enquanto ainda lhe restasse.

— Fale… — Sesshoumaru insistiu e levantou a cabeça.

O olhar intenso fez com que ela se sentisse derreter na cadeira.

— Eu estava apenas pensando em sua noiva.

O que a levara a dizer isso, ela admoestou-se, corada. Bem, mas já não havia insistído em discutir com ele outras coisas penosas? E o que fazia aquele relacionamento diferente?

Talvez fosse o fato de estar ardendo de curiosidade para ter informações sobre a mulher que rompera o compromisso, ela decidiu.

Sesshoumaru largou o papel sobre a mesa e por um momento, Rin pensou que ele não responderia. Já estava pronta para mudar de assunto, quando ele decidiu-se a falar.

— Kagura fazia parte de um mundo diferente. Festas frívolas, conversas ocas e esquisitices da sociedade. Parece que foi há tanto tempo...

Sesshoumaru perdeu-se em seus pensamentos e contemplou o vazio.

— Ela era o que havia de melhor. Filha de um duque e um grande prêmio no mercado matrimonial. Naturalmente, eu fiquei lisonjeado quando ela me brindou com sua atenção. Naquela época, eu era apenas o irmão mais moço. Mas ela afirmava que se encantara com o oficial da Cavalaria. Talvez ela admirasse o uniforme.

— Ou a maneira como o vestia — Rin afirmou, com amargura.

Espantado, Sesshoumaru tornou a fitá-Ia e riu, com malícia nos olhos âmbar.

— Certamente eu não era o único camarada do Exército a vestir corretamente a farda. Rin mexeu-se na cadeira, sem jeito pelo olhar fixo de Sesshoumaru.

— É...

— Talvez a srta. tenha razão. Ela gostava somente da aparência. Quando voltei sem o charme anterior, ela apressou-a a procurar um camarada mais vistoso.

— Oh, não! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer e...

— Não importa — ele interrompeu-a com um gesto de mão e seu sorriso derreteu o coração de Rin. — Não importa mesmo.

Eles ficavam perto um do outro tempo demais, Sesshoumaru pensou, com um certo pânico.

Na semana anterior, Rin tomara-se uma companhia para todas a horas, apesar das desconfianças contínuas dele. Mesmo convicto de que ela representava uma ameaça à existência a que ele se propunha, Rin conseguia acalmá-Io com maneiras tranqüilas e discursos racionais.

Se ele jurava a si mesmo manter-se afastado, ela tocava-lhe o braço com um gesto de confiança e ele esquecia de suas intenções. Ou nas horas em que ficava em silêncio profundo e quando ele retornava à realidade, Rin ainda estava a seu lado, confortadora.

Se Sesshoumaru pensava em rejeitá-Ia, bastava mirar aqueles olhos grandes e escuros. Transmitiam compreensão e não piedade. Consciência e nenhum absurdo. Até brilhavam com a promessa de algo que ele não ousava esperar.

Juntos, davam longos passeios ou cavalgavam. Quando o tempo não permitia, Rin lia em voz alta ou jogavam cartas ou ela escrevia missivas, enquanto Sesshoumaru começava a administrar os negócios do condado. Até isso ele conseguia fazer, se Rin estivesse a seu lado. Esquecia-se de que estava tomando o lugar de Bankotsu e admirava-se das próprias habilidades.

Rin não ficava surpresa. Afirmava que ele comandara homens, planejara ataques e fortalecera as comunicações no campo. Por que não poderia fazer o mesmo ali? E assim ele fez. Organizou os arrendatários, fomentou métodos agrícolas que haviam sido a paixão de Bankotsu e entrou em contato com os administradores dos grandes negócios familiares. Até encarou certas coisas como um desafio.

Quando ficava sozinho no gabinete, afundava novamente na desolação e achava que estava traindo Bankotsu com suas novas aptidões. Determinado a não esquecer o irmão, ele questionava a eficácia de Rin. E era assim que a sensação de perigo dominava o seu bom senso e ele começava a temer Rin e tudo o que ela representava.

Sesshoumaru inclinou-se para trás na cadeira, com a mão na nuca. Deveria estar andando, em vez de ficar em um recinto fechado, com uma pilha de documentos à sua frente. Precisava respirar ar puro e clarear as idéias. Sentir o vento e percorrer os arredores, até ficar bem longe das reprimendas da avó e desse negócio de ser conde que não era dele, mas de Bankotsu.

A porta foi aberta e Sesshoumaru preparou -se para mal- dizer quem ousava interromper a sua quietude momentânea. Engoliu seu protesto, ao ver Rin. Como sempre acontecia na presença dela, seu corpo se aquecia, ele se entusiasmava e a tensão desaparecia.

Mas naquele momento, desprezou tudo isso. Fitou-a com um daqueles olhares que desanimara muitos de seus amigos e familiáres, e liberou a fera que existia dentro dele:

— Não posso fazer isso — ele afirmou, com frieza.

Estendeu um braço e, de uma vez só, derrubou no chão uma pilha de relatórios, recibos e correspondências.

Rin não se perturbou.

— Então faça outra coisa — ela sugeriu e sentou-se no braço de um divã pequeno. Rin estava tão linda, que Sesshoumaru não podia olhar para ela, sem esquecer de qualquer resolução que houvesse tomado.

— E o que a srta. sugere? — perguntou, com escárnio.

Ele pensava em insultá-Ia, mas as palavras só o fizeram imaginar o que poderia fazer ali, com ela.

— O senhor já pensou — ela o encarava, calmamente — que pode estar vivo por alguma razão maior?

Sesshoumaru achou um tanto desapontador o tom casual de Rin, mas continuou fitá-Ia com dureza. E, mais uma vez, ela não se abalou.

— Ou pelo menos o senhor poderia usar a sua sobrevivência por uma boa causa?

— A srta. não escutou a minha avó? Estou aqui somente para manter os negócios da família e a propagação da espécie.

Se Rin o empurrava para cumprir os primeiros deveres, por que não o assistia para desempenhar o segundo?

— Não estou falando disso — ela disse. — Embora eu entenda que o senhor seria um ótimo conde, se quisesse, não vejo a continuação de sua linhagem como um assunto de vida ou morte, ou como uma obrigação moral.

Bem, isso era péssimo, Sesshoumaru refletiu.

— Em vez de ficar lamentando os mortos, o que de nada adianta, o senhor poderia fazer alguma coisa para ajudar os pobres homens, milhares eu ouso dizer, que foram licenciados do Exército e da Marinha desde Waterloo, sem pensões, provisões ou empregos.

Ele se perguntava onde Rin pretendia chegar.

— Eu os tenho visto nas estradas, fazendo as tarefas mais indignas, humilhados e exaustos, quando deveriam ser vitoriosos. O senhor está em situação de fazer alguma coisa pelos homens que salvaram a sua vida e nosso país. Milorde poderia pensar nisso.

Ela ergueu-se como se houvesse dito a coisa mais natural desse mundo e saiu, antes mesmo de ele poder argumentar. Sesshoumaru sabia que Rin estava com a razão. Ele mesmo os tinha visto no caminho de volta para casa, em Londres e nas poucas vezes em que se aventurara para fora de Taishou Park. Homens que haviam arriscado tudo e naquela altura estavam sem nada. Ele se deteve para pensar naquilo, antes de dar-se conta de que ela o incentivara.

Ao contrário da velha condessa, Rin nunca erguia a voz ou argumentava. Ela simplesmente explicava com termos razoáveis e lógica incontestável. Nunca mandava fazer. Apenas esperava que ele fizesse o que era correto. Embora ressentido, admitiu que ela repetira o feito.

Só que dessa vez não se deixaria manipular. Quantas vezes aquela moça brincara com ele, desde que ali chegara? Mexera e revirara pensamentos e emoções, até ele esquecer da culpa e da angústia. Sesshoumaru alcançara o limite de sua paciência.

Em vez de ficar cismando sobre suas palavras, levantou-se furioso por ela ter saído da sala sem pedir licença, por não perceber que ele a desejava acima de tudo. E mais, por Rin ousar dar-lhe uma razão para viver, quando ele já não queria nenhuma.

Sesshoumaru encontrou, ou melhor, gritou com ela no salão grande. Ela parou, imperturbável. O que o aborreceu, como sempre.

— Talvez eu não queira pensar sobre isso, ou não queira escutá-Ia, ou ficar esperando pela sua cura. E pode ser que já esteja na hora de pagá-Ia e mandá-Ia de volta, srta. Rin Rigurashi!

Sesshoumaru pensou ter percebido um traço de sofrimento nos olhos escuros, mas isso não o deteve. Aquela era a sua última oportunidade de afastá-Ia. De sua casa e de sua vida, para sempre. E Sesshoumaru agarrou-se nisso, dizendo o que de pior lhe ocorria no momento.

— Onde já se viu uma dama de companhia para um homem? Só há uma coisa que um homem deseja de uma mulher como a senhora e não há de ser a camaradagem! E não vá me dizer que não sabe do que se trata. Lembra-se daquela noite entre as colunas gregas, quando eu quase entrei debaixo de suas saias?

Sesshoumaru observou as manchas vermelhas que apareciam no rosto de Rin, mas não levou isso em consideração.

— Apenas para o caso de haver esquecido, Rin, devo dizer-lhe exatamente como pode curar-me? Preciso gritar o que eu quero da srta.? Ela negou, com um gesto de cabeça, mas ele expressou-se assim mesmo. E com a pior palavra que podia haver para resumir o ato sexual.

E, finalmente, ele obteve uma resposta. Rin piscou, como se ele a houvesse atingido e empalideceu.

— Sei o que o senhor está tentando fazer, mas não quero escutá-Io — garantiu e afastou-se dele com a dignidade que Sesshoumaru abominava.

A calma rejeição às suas farpas odiosas somente o deixaram mais furioso e ele saiu atrás dela, mas Rin já chegara à escada.

Sesshoumaru apressou-se. Precisava acabar com isso, antes que fosse tarde demais. Mas a perna retardava-o, o que o deixava ainda mais irritado. Praguejava e desejava que pudesse subir os degraus correndo, como fazia antes da guerra. Assim agarraria Rin facilmente, embora não estivesse bem certo do que faria, se a alcançasse. Se a mandaria embora de Taishou Park ou se ficaria com ela para sempre.

Mas Sesshoumaru não fez uma coisa e nem outra. Na pressa de subir os degraus, ele soltou a bengala e perdeu o equilíbrio. A perna ferida dobrou-se como um apoio inútil e ele escorregou, chegando ao chão, de bruços. E ali ficou, durante minutos longos e aflitivos. O medo era tão grande, que ele mal respirava. Estava de novo no campo de batalha de Waterloo, debaixo do cavalo predileto e observava homens morrendo à sua volta, sem saber se seria o próximo.

— Sesshoumaru!

A voz de Rin trouxe-o de volta ao presente. Sesshoumaru entreabriu os olhos e viu o belo rosto curvado e ansioso.

— O senhor está bem? — ela murmurou, com sua voz quente que sugeria pecado, mas que também confortava.

Naquele momento ele precisava de consolo, mesmo que o pecado lhe parecesse muito atraente.

Por isso Sesshoumaru continuou imóvel, com medo de mover-se e descobrir mais uma fratura. Pensou nos conhecidos que haviam ficado paralíticos, perdido membros ou morrido. E de repente, achou ótimo estar como estava e não desejou mais trocar de lugar com ninguém.

Pela primeira vez, desde o regresso, ele preferiu a vida e não a morte. E não uma vida qualquer. Queria uma, ao lado daquela mulher.

Todas as razões que invocara para mandar Rin embora pareceram-lhe uma tolice rematada. Ela era a salvação dele e o arrancara do abismo. Rin era a melhor coisa que já lhe acontecera em toda a sua existência egoísta, antes ou depois da guerra. Só esperava que não fosse tarde demais para ficar com o que desejava e precisava tanto, para construir um futuro real.

— O que foi? Onde está machucado? — Rin sussurrou.

Ela ajoelhou-se ao lado dele e a curva dos seios quase o tocou. Sesshoumaru adorou admitir que, pelo menos, uma parte de seu corpo estava funcionando perfeitamente. Estimulado, ele começou a mover-se. Alegrou-se por notar que nada parecia machucado, exceto a perna ferida, que latejava dolorosamente.

— Quer que eu chame um médico? — Rin indagou.

— Não será necessário.

Ele procurou sorrir, mesmo com os dentes cerrados, ao erguer-se nos cotovelos.

— Dê-me apenas a bengala.

Um dos lacaios, que ouvira o barulho da queda, apressou-se a apanhar o suporte. Rin, com o ombro delgado debaixo do braço de Sesshoumaru, ajudou-o a ficar em pé, enquanto ele dava o impulso com a perna sadia. O prazer de Sesshoumaru pela assistência de Rin só não foi maior, pela expressão que viu no rosto dela.

— Desculpe-me, Rin — ele pediu, sabendo que não tinha direito ou razão para ser perdoado.

Ele pegou a bengala das mãos do servo e despediu-o, com um agradecimento. Segurou-se em Rin, com medo que ela fosse embora, pelo que ele dissera.

— O senhor deveria envergonhar-se! — ela confirmou os piores receios dele. — Podia ter quebrado o pescoço!

Ele ficou surpreso e ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

— O senhor comportou-se de maneira abominável! Não sei se devo aceitar suas desculpas.

Sesshoumaru sentiu a esperança voltar à sua vida, depois de uma longa ausência. Afinal, a primeira preocupação de Rin fora com ele.

Ele anuiu, com um movimento de cabeça. Tentou pôr algum peso no membro machucado e gemeu. A perna chegou a dobrar-se. Embora não fosse essa a sua intenção, o gemido distraiu-a das más ações dele. Ele inclinou-se e a ansiedade voltou ao belo rosto de Rin.

— Acho melhor o senhor entrar em uma tina de madeira com água quente — ela disse, com ar entendido.

O olhar dela fez latejar outra parte do corpo de Sesshoumaru.

— Não se preocupe, não foi nada. — Na verdade, há anos ele não se sentia tão bem.

— Já sei! — Ela ignorou-lhe o protesto, com vivacidade. — Esta é a oportunidade perfeita para experimentarmos o manancial de águas quentes. O tempo não está ruim. Acho que não se resfriará. Isso iria melhorar muito o seu estado.

Sesshoumaru gemeu novamente, mas não de dor. Só lhe faltava ter de voltar para a mata e lavar-se com aquele líquido malcheiroso.

Mas acreditou que nada deteria Rin e não queria discutir com ela. Na verdade, seu coração, outrora frio, batia em descompasso. Era uma sensação desconhecida e ele desconfiou do nome. _Amor_. E o que ele negaria à mulher que amava?

E assim Sesshoumaru permitiu que ela o amparasse até os fundos da casa. Mas apenas até quando ela sugeriu irem de carruagem, ou pior, de carroça, até a clareira. Sesshoumaru teve de explicar que tal meio de transporte seria muito difícil de conduzir por entre as árvores e que, de qualquer maneira, ele poderia muito bem cavalgar.

— Teremos de tirar alguns carvalhos e também a vegetação mais alta. Abriremos um caminho mais largo para chegar à nascente, se o senhor pretender usá-Ia com uma freqüência. maior, o que aliás deveria fazer.

Rin fitou-o de soslaio, com censura, o que deixou-o com calor.

— O senhor deveria encorajar arrendatários e vizinhos a irem para lá.

— Certo — Sesshoumaru murmurou.

Porém ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de convidar ninguém de Yorkshire para perambular por sua clareira favorita e arredores. Ele podia até nem ter muito entusiasmo por aquele buraco fedorento, mas adorava a solidão da floresta tão próxima da residência.

Quando passaram pelos primeiros galhos mais baixos, Sesshoumaru pôde sentir a serenidade que o lugar incutia nele. Eles chegaram à clareira e desmontaram. Sesshoumaru amarrou os cavalos e fitou a água odorífera, desconfiado. O dia estava quente, o que não era comum para a época. Ele tirou o casaco e forrou a grama para Rin sentar-se. Esperava que ela se distraísse com a paisagem inspiradora. Ou com ele.

Sesshoumaru tirou o colete e, para seu desapontamento, Rin não desfitava da perna enferma. Ainda assim, um homem enamorado poderia ter esperanças. Sesshoumaru recostou-se em uma pedra e tirou a primeira bota. Fez um esforço para tirar a outra, sem sucesso. A tarefa, depois da queda da escada, tornara-se ainda mais difícil.

— Espere aí, deixe-me ajudá-Io — Rin murmurou, um tanto afogueada.

Ajoelhou-se diante dele e tocou-o. Foi o suficiente para Sesshoumaru ficar ofegante. A calidez da ponta dos dedos de Rin espalhou-se pelo corpo de Sesshoumaru e ele sentiu-se flutuar suavemente, mesmo sem ter entrado na água.

Mas um outro tipo de calor invadiu-o, quando ele abaixou a cabeça. Correu os olhos pelos cabelos escuros e sedosos de Rin, por seu rosto adorável e pela curva suave dos seios. Lembrou- se do pecado que deixara para depois.

E o que estava esperando?

Depois da dor pela retirada do calçado, ele sentiu as mãos dela na barriga da perna. E a transgressão foi mais uma vez adiada.

— Vamos dar uma olhada — ela avisou e tirou-Ihea meia.

Aquele gesto simples pareceu a Sesshoumaru mais íntimo do que o sexo. Gemeu, quando Rin passou os dedos na pele sensível e o sangue latejou na virilha. E, como se não bastasse, ela passou a apertar-lhe a panturrilha.

Sesshoumaru não podia agüentar mais. Inclinou a cabeça para trás e gemeu com prazer genuíno, enquanto seus músculos enrijecidos eram trabalhados.

Ela massageou a parte inferior da perna machucada. Depois tirou a outra meia e parou. Sesshoumaru abriu as pálpebras, saindo daquela espécie de torpor e viu Rin, ainda ajoelhada, fitando-lhe a junção da perna com o ventre.

Ele pestanejou, ao sentir aquela parte de seu corpo voltar à vida. Mas Rin não se incomodou. Sesshoumaru deduziu que ela observava a coxa doente.

Ela franziu a testa e fitou-o.

— O seu ferimento está... para cima? — Ela mostrou-se detenninada, quando ele apenas anuiu. — Lamento, mas teremos de tirar o calção.

A animação de sua masculinidade, da qual Sesshoumaru vinha duvidando, acendeu-se de uma vez. Na verdade, ele até achou que seria melhor tirar a calça curta e presa abaixo dos joelhos.

— Rin... — a voz saiu rouca.

Ela interrompeu-o, sacudindo a cabeça.

— Descobri que a gota de meu pai melhorava muito, quando ele mergulhava o pé diretamente na água. E tanto em Bath quanto em outros lugares, os banhistas estão vestidos demais. Como também entendo que este seu calção está muito apertado.

Embora Sesshoumaru concordasse com a última frase, não achava que a inocente Rin falasse sobre o mesmo local do aperto. Pelo visto, ela só se preocupava com os ferimentos.

— Uma pena não termos os blusões compridos que são fornecidos em Bath, mas eu trouxe algo para cobri-Io. E desde que as suas terras garantem-lhe a privacidade, não vejo por que uma toalha não seja suficiente.

Rin levantou-se e pegou o pacote que estava sobre seu cavalo. Sesshoumaru aturdiu-se. Claro que ela estava tão imbuída em seu espírito curativo, que não se importava com o risco assumido.

— Precisa de ajuda? — ela indagou.

— Oh, Deus, não — Sesshoumaru murmurou.

Pensar em Rin desabotoando-lhe a braguilha era mais do que poderia suportar. A dor na perna cedera lugar a um latejar incessante em outra parte de seu corpo.

Sesshoumaru desencostou-se da pedra e ficou em pé, surpreso por sentir a grama fria sob os dedos. Talvez não fosse uma má idéia. Fitou Rin de viés. Ela continuava a observá-Io, com ar maternal. Com as mãos na cintura, parecia mais uma governanta à espera da obediência de seu tutelàdo.

Sesshoumaru esforçou-se para manter a naturalidade, tirou a camisa pela cabeça e jogou-a no chão. Conseguira atrair-lhe a atenção.

— O que está fazendo? — ela perguntou com voz estridente que não parecia ser sua.

— Tirei a camisa — Sesshoumaru comentou o óbvio, evitando sorrir.

— Mas... mas ela poderia protegê-Io... isto é, garantiria a intimidade... — Rin tinha os olhos fixos no peito largo.

Depois de deixá-Ia perturbada, Sesshoumaru decidiu que poderia ser perdoado por estar muito feliz com isso. Era certo que perdera um pouco de peso e a forma perfeita de uma das pernas. Mas ainda tinha o físico que deslumbrara não poucas damas em outros tempos.

— Não acho necessário que o senhor tire tudo! — Rin protestou, alvoroçada, o que deixou Sesshoumaru eufórico.

Nem nos encontros mais íntimos que tiveram, havia conseguido fazê-Ia perder a pose e naquele momento ela demonstrava nervosismo.

— Perdido por um, perdido por mil — retrucou, com um levantar de ombros.

Ele levou as mãos na abertura do calção e fitou-a, na expectativa. Viu-a corar e adorou cada segundo daquele embaraço, apesar da admiração que Rin demonstrava pelo peito masculino, o que aumentava o calor entre eles.

Parecia que ela não conseguia desfitá-Io, mesmo quando Sesshoumaru abriu um botão de suas amarras. O que não acalmou o próprio desconforto. Para piorar, seu calção parecia estar mais justo, pelo fato de despir-se na frente de Rin. O que fez seu corpo inchar mais e avolumar-se dolorosamente contra o tecido. Sesshoumaru parou e saboreou cada momento da nova experiência. Era muito mais excitante do que se tivesse uma mulher despindo-se para ele. Naquela altura, ele se excitava com a inversão de papéis.

Os sentidos eram levados às alturas ao menor movimento que fazia, ao ouvir a respiração entrecortada de Rin, e pela maneira como seu olhar escuro e intenso fitava-lhe o corpo.

Estava feliz por contar com toda a atenção dela. Pela primeira vez, desde Waterloo, Sesshoumaru sentia-se bem, inteiro e até bonito, apesar da coxeadura que o tornava mais lento. Ele inspirou para retomar o fôlego e segurou o botão seguinte. Passou o dedo nele, de maneira provocante, sem desviar os olhos do rosto de Rin.

Ela passou a língua nos lábios. Ainda assim, ele continuou a tarefa devagar.

Rin emitiu um murmúrio e Sesshoumaru sorriu. Outro botão fora solto e a abertura começava a aprofundar-se. Por não usar roupas de baixo, ele sabia que uma parte íntima já estava visível, o que deixou-o ainda mais estimulado. Como se fosse possível, Rin arregalou os olhos ainda mais e deu um pequeno gemido surdo, antes de virar a cabeça.

Sesshoumaru estremeceu. Teve de admitir um certo desapontamento ao fim súbito de seu show. Inspirou fundo para recompor-se. Então tirou o calção e foi até a beira da lagoa, o mais rápido que pôde. O odor da água era o que menos o preocupava. Ele ignorou tudo e afundou o pé. Era quente. Com cuidado, foi até a margem de pedra e abaixou-se.

Sesshoumaru enganchou o braço em uma das pedras lisas da borda e afundou mais na água que borbulhava pelas fissuras das pedras inferiores e derramava-se no buraco. Ele não sabia se o tempo havia esculpido o nicho ou se alguém o havia escavado. De qualquer maneira, o local pareceu-lhe benfazejo. Mesmo sem conhecer Bath ou Tunbridge Wells, começou a entender a apreciação por tais lugares.

Sua família sempre lamentara o mau cheiro da nascente mineral, tanto que a água que abastecia a mansão vinha de outro local. Sesshoumaru perguntou-se por que ninguém ainda usara aquele privilégio da natureza.

O calor envolveu-o, como se lhe removesse os ossos. Seu corpo flutuou e a mente libertou-se. Inclinou a cabeça para trás e gemeu de prazer.

— O que foi? Está tudo bem? Antes de que Sesshoumaru pudesse responder, a babá confiável agachou-se a seu lado e espiou a água, como se esperasse um milagre. Ele sorriu. Não se lembrava de um bem-estar tão grande em toda sua vida, mesmo antes, quando era perfeito.

Na verdade, uma alegria genuína tomava conta dele. O conforto proveniente do manancial distraiu-o, mas ele logo voltou a prestar atenção à sua dama de companhia, que lhe fitava avidamente o peito. Sesshoumaru acendeu-se mais uma vez e com mais vigor, pelo efeito da água quente e de sua nudez.

Instigado pela desenvoltura de seus músculos, pela leveza de seu coração ou por qualquer causa que fosse, Sesshoumaru falou a primeira frase que lhe veio à mente:

— Talvez a srta. devesse entrar também.

— Precisa de ajuda? — ela sussurrou, com os olhos arregalados.

Sesshoumaru perdeu toda a prudência que porventura possuía, na água borbulhante.

— Sim.

Sesshoumaru observou-a engolir em seco e enrubescer, enquanto tirava os sapatos e as meias apressada, como se a necessidade fosse grande. E era. Ela levantou a saia com um gesto gracioso e afundou um pé.

— Hum, está quente, não é mesmo? — ela perguntou com aquela voz rouca que era a perdição dele.

O pé dela era pequeno, delicado e formava arco. Os dedos, perfeitos. Sesshoumaru não se conteve. Segurou aquela extremidade cativante e beijou-lhe a curvatura. Rin tremeu, o que deixou Sesshoumaru ainda mais inflamado. Ele beijou-lhe cada um dos dedos pequeninos e sugou um deles. Ouviu-a engasgar baixo, sentiu que ela recuava e segurou-a.

Sesshoumaru deslizou as mãos sob a saia de Rin e levantou o tecido preto bem alto, enquanto ambos se abaixavam. A água envolveu os tornozelos e as panturrilhas da jovem e ela apoiou-se na margem, revelando uma parte branca em contraste com o negrume da roupa. A camisa de Rin. E era debruada com renda.

Sesshoumaru estremeceu ante a extravagância feminina de sua severa dama de companhia.

— Minha roupa! — ela protestou.

Sesshoumaru encontrou um apoio para os pés entre as pedras e levantou-se. Segurou-a pelos quadris e fitou-a bem nos olhos.

— Tire-a.

Ele queria vê-Ia, centímetro por centímetro, o branco, a renda e a pele debaixo daquilo. Era o que realmente importava. Embora Sesshoumaru esperasse um protesto virginal ou uma desculpa de qualquer natureza, deveria desconfiar que Rin sempre o surpreenderia. Ela hesitou, de olhos baixos e murmurou em concordância, para alegria dele.

— Está bem, mas ficarei de camisa.

Ela puxou o linho branco para baixo, da melhor maneira que pôde. Afastou-se, afundou na água até o busto, segurou a barra do vestido e ergueu-o. Sesshoumaru entendeu que jamais esqueceria, até o fim de seus dias, a sensualidade daquele momento.

Contrariando todas as expectativas, sua virtuosa dama de companhia tirou o traje negro pela cabeça, atirando-o para cima da margem, com calma e elegância. Uma ninfa da floresta surgiu diante dele, vestida apenas com uma camisa diáfana de linho. O tempo parou e o mundo desapareceu. Só restava a água quente e seu cheiro misturado ao odor das folhas do carvalhal.

Um raio de luz iluminou Rin e revelou a delicada roupa de baixo que se colava às coxas, ao ventre e aos seios. Sesshoumaru fitou as pernas lisas e bem-feitas, os braços que caíam dos lados e o suave declive do busto que desaparecia debaixo da renda da camisa.

A escuridão do passado de Sesshoumaru foi banida por aquela mulher que trazia luz, beleza e consolo. O futuro que ele imaginara frio e árido, abria-se à sua frente, precioso e brilhante.

Com um único gesto, ele investiu naquilo que ora lhe era oferecido. Estendeu a mão para Rin. Depois de alguns momentos de troca de olhares intensos, ela segurou-se nele e entrou na água a seu lado.

Ela engasgou ao afundar no calor e encontrou apoio em uma pedra escorregadia.

— Milorde está em pé — comentou, surpresa.

— Sim. A lagoa não é funda, mesmo no centro.

— E sua perna, como está? — ela indagou, sempre preocupada com o bem-estar de Sesshoumaru.

_Querida Rin, sempre doando-se ao extremo._

O que ele dava em troca? Naquele dia, ali, poderia presenteá-Ia com prazer e admiração.

Talvez amor... definitivamente.

— Ótima. De fato, eu nunca... estive... melhor.

Ele não deu a Rin nenhuma chance de hesitar ou recuar. Tomou-a nos braços. Soltou-lhe os cabelos, que voaram por sobre os ómbros. Uma massa sedosa e escura na água. Beijou-a longa e vagarosamente. E com tal intensidade, que ambos perderam o fôlego.

sesshoumaru acariciou e explorou o corpo delgado, enquanto se moviam e flutuavam em meio às borbulhas.

Era como se dançassem e muito melhor do que antes de seus ferimentos. Rin acompanhou, devagar a princípio, mas com ingenuidade e entusiasmo crescentes. Ela acariciou-lhe os pêlos do peito e beijou-lhe a pele molhada. Aquele ardor inocente era extremamente erótico.

Sesshoumaru encontrou um afloramento de rocha e sentou-se, segurando-a no colo, para enxergar-lhe melhor o prazer. Os mamilos endurecidos eram visíveis sob o tecido fino e ensopado. Sesshoumaru beliscou-os levemente até Rin pender a cabeça para trás. Ele sugou um, depois o outro, enquanto puxava-a mais para perto. Esfregou-se nela com suavidade e depois com insistência. Ela gemeu e chamou-o pelo nome. Ele sussurrou seu grande desejo, entre os seios dela.

— Rin, linda Rin, meu amor, meu tudo.

Sesshoumaru estava atônito pela intensidade do seu desejo. E ele que se imaginara incapaz de fazer amor! Conheceu uma energia nova que o calor, a água e a necessidade haviam construído entre eles. Acariciou-lhe as coxas, o ventre e mais abaixo. Abriu, procurou e pressionou até ela perder a calma natural, dando lugar a uma mullier sensual que se contorcia e se agarrava. Finalmente ela apertou-o pelo pescoço, escondeu o rosto no ombro largo e gritou-lhe mais uma vez o nome.

Sesshoumaru continuou a segurá-Ia bem perto. Acariciou-lhe as costas, murmurando elogios em meio aos cabelos escuros e sedosos. Recomeçou seu balanço, demonstrando, com o corpo todo, o desejo que sentia por ela. Rin quase nem percebeu que o membro viril insinuava-se entre suas coxas.

Sesshoumaru saboreou cada pequeno avanço de entrada, fechou os olhos, mas manteve o ritmo suave. Devagar e com insistência, como a água que escavava a rocha, ele levou um certo tempo para preenchê-Ia plenamente. Esgotou a resistência do corpo de Rin, até ela engasgar-se de puro delírio.

Ainda assim Sesshoumaru não teve pressa e acalentou cada momento.

Devagar. Com cuidado. No quente. No molhado.

Os sentidos mais do que despertos e elevados às alturas. Quando finalmente ele libertou-se, com um gemer estremecido, ela acompanhou-o. No corpo, no coração e na alma.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Rin estava sentada de cabeça baixa e com as mãos apertadas no colo. Pensara em não sair do quarto, mas receava causar mais boatos. Certamente os criados já comentavam a novidade o suficiente. Sobre o seu desalinho na volta das águas quentes, os cabelos molhados e emaranhados, o vestido amassado além da conta. Ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

Felizmente ninguém imaginara que ela não vestia roupa de baixo. Tivera de abandonar a camisa ensopada que Sesshoumaru tirara depois… da primeIra vez.

Com o rosto em chamas, Rin lembrou-se da própria nudez, do calor, da água e das carícias de Sesshoumaru, como se fosse um sonho febril.

— Rin! Será que apanhou uma insolação?

A voz da condessa trouxe-a de volta ao presente e ela olhou para cima, sentindo-se culpada. A velha senhora nem esperou resposta.

— A srta. nunca usa um toucado! Como espera manter sua cútis com bom aspecto, sendo tão descuidada? No meu tempo, uma dama jamais saía de casa sem luvas e chapéu!

Pela primeira vez, as reprimendas da viúva eram bem-vindas. Distraíram Rin de seus próprios pensamentos tempestuosos. Ela anuiu, embora soubesse que não fora o sol que aver- melhara sua pele. Mas sim o rosto de Sesshoumaru contra sua epiderme nas mais variadas partes do corpo. Tanto nas visíveis quanto nas ocultas. E a vergonha era a maior causa de sua vermelhidão.

Nas horas que se seguiram à seu comportamento lascivo, Rin tentava justificar seus atos. Dizia a si mesma que havia respondido ao apelo de Sesshoumaru. Que se entregara, pois ele a desejava demais. Sesshoumaru precisava provar a si mesmo que ainda era um homem e pretendera curar-se com essa intimidade. Mas e quanto às necessidades dela? Ainda que se preocupasse com Sesshoumaru e seu bem-estar, Rin sabia muito bem que fora seu próprio desejo que a estimulara a dar o último passo para dentro da água e aos braços dele.

E era para admirar-se? Rin nunca sonhara nem com a metade do que haviam feito. A evolução lenta e firme das sensações até ela pensar que fosse morrer, para então tornar-se mais viva do que nunca. Mas não fora somente o prazer que a escravizara, mas a comunhão entre eles. Como duas pessoas podiam aproximar-se tanto, a ponto de seus espíritos se confundirem? Mesmo imaginando que os casados deviam levar a termo algo desse tipo quando iam para a cama, ela continuava estupefata com o fato...

Engoliu um seco, sem conseguir dar um nome ao que sentira.

Apesar do milagre que ameaçava expulsar a vergonha, Rin agarrou-se na segunda, enquanto tentava lembrar-se quem e o que era.

Sabia que ultrapassara os limites do bom comportamento com esse homem e jurava que tal fato não se repetiria. Os beijos trocados no pavilhão grego nada representavam, se comparados ao que havia feito naquele dia. Era uma mulher arruinada! Rin engoliu um som que misturava o riso e o desespero. Ela, uma mulher solteira que nunca sentira o pulso acelerar-se por nenhum namorado. Caíra em desgraça, com um homem totalmente inadequado e muito além de seu nível.

E não era só. Havia se apaixonado por ele.

— E então?

Rin escutou a batida insistente da bengala. Assustada, viu a condessa que a fitava com olhar penetrante. Ela perdera o fio da conversa da velha senhora. Aos olhos da nobre dama, devia estar parecendo uma idiota. Rin ficou imóvel, tentando recompor-se.

E nisso, Sesshoumaru chegou.

Estava atrasado e a viúva insistira para que jantassem, sem esperar por ele. Aquela demora deixou Rin dividida entre o alívio e o pressentimento de que Sesshoumaru trancara-se em seus aposentos para não encontrar-se com ela depois do que acontecera. Mas estava errada.

Sesshoumaru entrou na sala com toda a elegância e charme, na certa, inerentes à sua personalidade anterior a Waterloo. Parecia-se muito pouco com o homem ferido e vagaroso que ela conhecera. Rin não sabia se chorava ou se celebrava a mudança.

Podia ser que a luz do amor estivesse colorindo a percepção de Rin, mas Sesshoumaru pareceu-lhe mais ereto, mais forte e muito mais atraente do que antes. Um homem dourado com um futuro áureo. E sem lugar para uma acompanhante insípida, Rin pensou, com um nó na garganta.

Sesshoumaru brindou as duas com um sorriso resplandecente que deixou à mostra os dentes brancos e perfeitos. A avó calou-se e ele ocupou seu lugar à cabeceira da mesa com uma nova desenvoltura. Sua aparência não deixava dúvidas de que se tratava de um conde, um lorde poderoso.

Rin pegou a taça de vinho. Talvez o líquido pudesse desobstruir o aperto na garganta.

— Estive pensando sobre as águas quentes — ele anunciou.

Rin quase engasgou com o primeiro gole, o que felizmente não foi notado por ele e nem pela avó, que o encarava com severidade. Ela engoliu o vinho, com os olhos lacrimejantes.

— Acho que devemos fazer alguma coisa a respeito. Não com a fonte mais próxima da mansão, é claro — ele afirmou, com um olhar matreiro fixo em Rin.

— Há outro escoadouro ao norte da propriedade — Sesshoumaru continuou. — E acho que seria um lugar perfeito para a construção de um resort, nos moldes de Bath ou Tunbridge Wells. E bem mais exclusivo, por estar localizado em terras pertencentes à nobreza. A maioria da área é nossa e eu pretendo comprar mais. Assim evitaremos que o florescimento de lojas de mau gosto cheguem aos limites do interior.

Hesitou e fitou Rin com seriedade.

— Como Rin lembrou-me, estou em uma posição que me permite fazer alguma coisa por meus camaradas, aqueles que sobreviveram e que muitas vezes são obrigados a viver nas ruas. Essa empreitada haverá de proporcionar um grande número de empregos. E aproveitarei todos os veteranos de guerra que eu puder encontrar.

Rin encheu-se de orgulho. Não era à toa que o amava! Sesshoumaru não somente levara a sugestão dela a sério, como também imaginara uma solução criativa com que ela sequer sonhara. Ele provava estar muito acima e além de qualquer esperança que ela pudesse ter. Ela largou a taça. Mas o calor que sentia tinha muito mais a ver com o conde de Hawthorne, do que com o vinho.

Infelizmente, seus sentimentos não foram partilhados com a outra conviva.

— Nunca ouvi absurdo maior em minha vida! — a velha condessa declarou e bateu com a ponta da bengala no assoalho.

— Na verdade, tais balneários datam de 1500 — Sesshoumaru explicou. — Isso começou com a descoberta de nascentes minerais ou águas com poderes curativos. Na maioria dos casos, o dono circundava o achado, providenciva acomodações para visitantes e colhia lucros.

— Muito bonito e prático para algum oportunista ávido por dinheiro, mas não para o condado de Hawthome! — a velha senhora gritou.

Sesshoumaru voltou-se para Rin, ignorando as palavras da avó.

— Sei que já existem alguns balneários no país. Mas com a nossa marca característica, poderemos fazer grande sucesso.

— Ótimo, mas eu não consentirei! — a condessa declarou, chamando a atenção do neto com outra batida de bengala. — Não quero ver uma profanação dessas em qualquer propriedade pertencente à minha família. O senhor não manchará a herança requintada do título com a nódoa do comércio!

Rin teve a impressão de que os protestos da viúva, apesar de bombásticos como sempre, haviam perdido o vigor. Parecia que ela se limitava a manter uma coerênciá com seu modo normal de agir.

Observando-a melhor, Rin notou que a fidalga estava tão magra que sua vida parecia depender unicamente da força de vontade.

— Pois eu gostei da idéia de entrar para o ramo dos negócios — Sesshoumaru respondeu com uma tranqüilidade que também não era normal nas conversas com a avó. — A senhora queria que eu assumisse o condado e os deveres inerentes a essa dignidade. E foi o que eu fiz. Agora estou usando essa autoridade para fazer uma coisa benéfica.

— Benéfica para quem? — a viúva insistiu. — Para a gentalha? E quanto às terras e ao nome de Hawthorne?

— Ambos são meus e eu farei o que achar mais conveniente. — Sesshoumaru fitou a avó com severidade. — A senhora é que foi a culpada por arrastar-me de volta para a terra dos vivos.

As palavras eram ásperas, mas traduziam gratidão. Será que a dama entenderia? A condessa pareceu surpresa e estremeceu com a declaração.

— Eu não fiz nada além de contratar a jovem.

Sesshoumaru fitou Rin com uma luminosidade nova nos olhos verdes.

— E foi o suficiente — ele afirmou, com suavidade.

Rin enrubesceu de calor e prazer, mas logo reconheceu a verdade.

_Ele está curado_.

Apesar de todas as suas dúvidas, ela contribuíra para a cura do espírito daquele homem.

Então deveria deixá-Io retomar sua própria vida.

Esse pensamento deixou-a angustiada. Seria o coração partido no peito?

Ao redor dela, o mundo continuava igual. Ela ouviu a velha condessa retrucar.

— Tenha cuidado, meu jovem. Senão serei levada a pensar que está me agradecendo.

— Como quiser, vovó.

A mulher casquinou pequenas risadas.

— Ah! Nunca pensei que chegaria a ouvir essas palavras, mesmo sabendo que não teve intenção de dizê-Ias.

— Pretendo tornar meu empreendimento um sucesso. E a senhora me ajudará, com seus contatos sociais e formas excelentes de persuasão —Sesshoumaru disse, sem ao menos fitar a avó.

Rin tornou a espantar-se com a mudança.

— Ah, eu deveria castigá-Io com a minha bengala, meu rapaz! — a viúva ameaçou, sem muito empenho.

A seguir, ela levantou-se da cadeira com pose de rainha e saiu da sala, encerrando talvez o primeiro capítulo que não poderia vencer.

Rin correu atrás dela, preocupada. Encontrou-a no salão grande, apoiada na bengala, em frente à uma das janelas altas. Ela não ouviu a aproximação de Rin. Continuou imóvel, com lágrimas escorrendo no rosto enrugado.

— Milady, a senhora está bem? — Rin perguntou, alarmada por ver a outra chorar.

Mesmo valorizando tanto as aparências e o status para situá-Ios acima do neto, a velha condessa abandonaria todos aqueles veteranos da guerra?

A condessa virou-se, irada.

— Será-que uma mulher não pode dar alguns passos em sua própria casa, sem ser seguida e espionada? — perguntou e tirou um lenço do bolso.

Rin ignorou as palavras ásperas.

— Será que os planos de Sesshoumaru a deixaram tão angustiada?

— O quê? Sobre o que está falando agora, jovem? — a outra gritou, já sem nenhum traço de lágrimas visível.

— As águas quentes. A senhora não...

— Mocinha idiota! — a viúva interrompeu-a. — Como se eu me importasse com o que ambos pretendem fazer com aquela água fedorenta!

— Então o que é?

Rin pensou que a viúva não fosse responder. Mas a velha dama deu um suspiro entrecortado e encarou-a.

— A srta. conseguiu. Salvou-o — a fidalga sussurrou.

Rin teve certeza de que seu coração se partia. Adiantou-se e pegou nas mãos da condessa.

— Não fui só eu. Nós o salvamos.

Rin estava convicta de que Sesshoumaru encontrava-se bem e curado. Se a aparência, as novas atitudes e os planos para o futuro não fossem suficientes para convencê-Ia, ainda havia a reaproximação com a avó.

Feliz e orgulhosa por Sesshoumaru, ela tentou atenuar a dor da partida inevitável. Em seus aposentos, pronta para arrumar seus pertences, ela mostrava-se cada vez mais relutante em cortar os laços que havia formado naquela casa.

Não havia razão para delongas. Havia dito o necessário à velha condessa. Completara sua tarefa, como uma preceptora que ensinara tudo o que sabia ou um médico que havia curado seu paciente.

Sesshoumaru retomava a vida e assumia seu papel de conde. Isso significava viagens de negócios a Londres. Talvez morar lá durante a temporada e voltar a freqüentar a sociedade. Ele não precisava mais de uma... digamos, solteirona provinciana para ser sua dama de companhia.

Quanto aos outros aspectos de seu relacionamento... Rin sentiu o rosto corado e sua respiração falhou. Uma vez Sesshoumaru a acusara de ser sido contratada para "servi-lo". Ela não podia deixar isso tornar-se uma verdade. Levou as mãos às faces, olhou-se no espelho e engoliu em seco, resoluta. A mulher que a olhava de frente não se tomaria amante de nenhum homem. Nem mesmo de Sesshoumaru.

Rin não tinha muita certeza do que ele pretendia com ela. Suspeitava de que o amor que haviam feito tinha sido parte do recomeço da vida dele. Lembrou-se do que ele murmurara: _Rin, linda Rin, meu amor, meu tudo_. Será que estava consciente do que dissera?

Isso não importava, ela refletiu. Ele estava bem. Iria procurar uma esposa e teria filhos para deixar sua herança e seu título. Logo estaria fazendo a corte a uma mulher adequada que lhe daria os tão sonhados herdeiros que a avó desejava. Talvez, os dois até pudessem encontrar alguns pontos em comum na próxima geração dos Taishou.

A imagem de bebês gerados por uma mulher estranha foi muito dolorosa. Com um soluço, Rin teve de sentar-se na beira da cama.

_Melhor partir agora, do que presenciar essa triste realidade_.

Juntou forças para sustentar a determinação enfraquecida. Ninguém sentiria sua falta ali. Nem mesmo a viúva, que insistira para ela ficar.

Rin pensava que a velha senhora ficaria contente de ver-se livre dela. Não importava o que Sesshoumaru pudesse dizer. A matriarca dificilmente toleraria, sob seu teto, uma ligação entre o neto e uma dama de companhia. Mas como sempre, a mulher viera com argumentos. Dissera que Rin não havia cumprido com os deveres, que Sesshoumaru não estava curado... e que ainda precisava dela.

Tanto quanto ela precisava dele.

Não para prover-lhe uma boa posição. Isso era o que menos a preocupava no momento. Sesshoumaru e a avó haviam-lhe dado não só um emprego, mas também um lar. Embora diferente daquele que partilhara com o pai, mas também viável e amado.

Durante o tempo todo, Rin pensava cuidar de Sesshoumaru. Mas ele também a transformara. Sacudira-a de sua complacência e a desafiara, apresentando-a ao amor. Para onde quer que fosse, Rin jamais esqueceria. O que era que o poeta dizia? _É melhor haver amado e ter perdido..._

Rin levantou-se da cama e endireitou os ombros. Mais uma vez, tirou a mala do quarto de vestir. Passara a noite em prantos e a manhã em um mar de indecisão. Dera um fim em ambos. Determinada, começou a arrumar seus poucos objetos.

Para onde ir? O que fazer?

Rin não tinha a menor idéia. Somente sabia que ali não poderia ficar. Uma batida assustou-a e ela fitou a porta pintada. Sesshoumaru viera antes até ali, perguntar se ela estava bem. Ela não tivera coragem de abrir, sabendo o que poderia acontecer com eles ali dentro. E o mandara embora.

Ela ouviu a voz amada do outro lado.

— Rin? O que está fazendo?

— Eu... bem... descerei mais tarde. — Ela pretendia postergar o confronto e o adeus até o último minuto.

— Rin, abra a porta ou eu a arrebentarei — Sesshoumaru avisou, sem alterar-se. — Eu não me importo com a madeira. Mas posso machucar a perna, o que demandaria mais uma sessão de águas quentes, não é? — Ele fez uma pausa. — Ou melhor, não abra. Ficarei feliz em destruir tudo.

Rin apressou-se em abrir e ele entrou. Alto e belo. O coração dela disparou e a garganta fechou-se. Sesshoumaru inspecionou quarto, como o capitão que fora ou o conde que era. Deteve-se na mala.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — perguntou.

— Nada mais tenho a fazer aqui — ela declarou, com a maior calma possível. — O senhor recuperou-se muito bem. Estou satisfeita por isso, mas precIso preparar-me para um novo emprego.

— Bem, eu não estou _satisfeito_ — ele grunhiu e aproximou-se. — Na verdade, duvido que algum dia estive.

Naturalmente, como se tivesse direito, ele pegou em uma mecha de cabelos de Rin e sentiu-Ihes a maciez. O que, como de costume, deixou-a derretida.

— Quanto ao seu novo encargo, há um bem aqui.

Rin sacudiu a cabeça, disposta a não ser tentada por aquele homem maravilhoso e nem pelo amor que sentia por ele.

— Como minha esposa.

Por um momento, Rin sucumbiu à euforia inebriante daquelas palavras. Mas a razão prevaleceu e ela sacudiu a cabeça de novo.

— Sesshoumaru, eu não sou uma condessa — ela afirmou, com voz incerta. — Sou uma mulher simples, com gostos singelos em relação a um lar e a uma família.

— Então também devo ser um homem simples — ele enfatizou —, porque desejo as mesmas coisas. Paz, tranqüilidade e ar puro. E crianças. — O murmúrio dele a fez arrepiar-se. — Eu preciso de tudo isso. Mas nada terá valor sem a sua presença, que tomou-se tão importante para mim como o ar que respiro. Não pode recusar-me isso, Rin.

Ainda assim, Rin hesitou, em dúvida se a oferta era proveniente apenas da afeição ou de um sentimento mais profundo.

Sesshoumaru levantou-lhe o queixo e forçou-a fitar o rosto atraente e sério, iluminado por um par de olhos ambar magníficos.

— Gosta de mim, não gosta? — ele indagou.

— Sim, claro — Rin tartamudeou. — Eu o amo, mas...

Ele fechou-lhe os lábios com a ponta de um dedo.

— Era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir — Sesshoumaru afirmou, com um sorriso devastador, mas ao mesmo tempo terno e triunfante.

— Eu a amo, Rin. Se puder amar-me depois de tudo o que a fiz passar, não terei receio quanto ao nosso futuro. Não posso prometer-lhe que serei o camarada alegre e despreocupado de antes. Mas juro que datei o meÍhor de mim para fazer desta casa um lar, entre os vales de Yorkshire que ambos adoramos. E o preencherei com amor e filhos, um legado muito mais duradouro do que qualquer título.

Os olhos de Rin marejaram-se de lágrimas, até que a imagem de Sesshoumaru tornou-se uma mancha enevoada. Ele inclinou-se para a frente, disposto a beijar o rosto molhado, quando uma batida forte ecoou atrás deles.

— Se pretende não aceitá-Io, a srta. é uma tola ainda maior do que eu pensei que fosse! — O som inconfundível da bengala da velha condessa ressoou de novo. Rin fitou a porta e lá estava ela, com um esgar que poderia ser interpretado como um sorriso em uma criatura tão ameaçadora.

— Eu quero ver meus bisnetos, e logo! —ela disse, com expressão feroz.

— Darei um jeito nisso — Sesshoumaru respondeu, sem discutir. — Pode dar-nos licença?

Sem esperar resposta da avó, ele fechou a porta. Tornou a olhar a mala e atirou-a pela janela.

— Não precisará mais dela. — Ele acabou de falar e cercou Rin ao lado da cama, entre indignado e divertido.

Ela começava a entender que por trás da seriedade de Sesshoumaru havia uma inclinação oculta para demonstrações emocionantes. Pensou em qual seria a próxima.

Rin ficou ofegante pela antecipação. Ele aproximou-se e tudo foi esquecido. Exceto o amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

...Fim...

**Bem esse e o ultimo capitulo espero que tenham gostado e que comentem, alias não deixem de comenta sobre esse ultimo capitulo esta bem.**

**Muitos beijos e agradecimentos a:**

**Susan**

**Luh**

**Cycy**

**Belle Lune's**

**Acdy-chan**

**sandramonte**

**Lady Muise**

**Lohan.y**

**jeh-chaN**

**Valeu mesmo meninas amo vocês**.


	7. AVISO URGENTE

SENADOR QUER CRIMINALIZAR FANSUBBERS, FANFICS, TRADUTORES DE MANGAS, E REDES P2P

**SENADOR QUER CRIMINALIZAR FANSUBBERS, FANFICS, TRADUTORES DE MANGAS, E REDES P2P.**

_(Esse é o título de uma reportagem)._

_Como o próprio título diz, um senador - que com certeza nada sabe sobre nós - quer fazer de nós, otakus e ficwritters criminosos. Isso só porque baixamos animes e mangás, doujinshis, escrevemos fanfics e outras coisas que, para ele, devem ser consideradas ilegais. Eu me pergunto o que ele faz, agora. Além do mais, a política e o Brasil já estão num estado crítico e, ao invés de pensar em algo para impedir que isso piore, nos vem com essa!_

_Nós não somos criminosos. E ele está tentando destruir nossa criatividade! Num país como esse, em que a leitura não é algo popular, existir jovens, pessoas, que escrevem e lêem quase diariamente é um lucro imenso. Agora eles querem proibir isso, como se nós que roubássemos, matássemos ou que até fôssemos corruptos, já que esse senador deve ser TÃO honesto como tantos outros._

_Não, eu não vou baixar minha cabeça. E eu espero que muitos aqui também não. Lógico, eu respeito a lei e acredito que algumas coisas são necessárias, mas proibir isso?! Existe uma petição para impedir tal fato e eu estou participando disso._

_E depois, qual será o próximo ato? Eles vão fazer o quê? Proibir os eventos de anime, a circulação de mangás em nossas bancas, os animes nas TVs?_

_Ou será que eles só fazem isso com as coisas que eles não conseguem lucrar?_

Peso que todos participem, não podemos deixar que isso aconteça, entre no link da **Chibi Anne**, lá vocês encontraram o link da noticia original e a **PETIÇÃO PARA QUE ISSO NÃO ACONTEÇA**.

_**Participe.**_


End file.
